Lean On Me
by HaileySmiles
Summary: Carrie White is broken. Her Momma is dead, and now she is living with someone that made her life horrible. But, just how close of a bond will Carrie form with Sue? It might be stronger, than anything anyone has experienced. CARRIE X SUE FEMSLASH
1. Chapter 1

Carrie was cradling her mother in her arms like a new born infant, as the roof falls above them like a thousand devils. Carrie White has just came back from her senior prom, after unleashing her telekinetic powers on everyone, after being pushed too far. Her mother; Margret White, has stabbed her in the left shoulder blade, after telling Carrie she was the child of Satan. Carrie turned the knives around to her mother, and forced them back at her. Margret White was dead.

Sue Snell; the girl that tried to help Carrie, by asking her boyfriend Tommy Ross to take her to prom, had tried to help Carrie in ways that no one would understand. She felt bad for Carrie, after the touristic event in the change room at their High School, by throwing tampons at Carrie White, by telling her to "plug it up", she tried to tell Chris to "back off!" But of course, Chris didn't listen.

Chris Hargensen. The girl that _loved _pushing the boundaries too far, and ended up pouring pigs blood on Carrie's head, at prom, along with her boyfriend Billy Nolan, and tried to run Carrie over with her car, attempting to kill her, just made Carrie even more mad, and used her powers to send her to an early grave.

Carrie caressed her mother's head, as the ceiling fell down. Sue tried to help Carrie by getting her out of the house, but Carrie just stated that Sue was pregnant, and sent her outside. Sue however; came rushing back in, and is trying again.

She wrapped her arms around Carrie, and tried to protect her from the force of the rooftop.

"What are you doing?!" Carrie screamed "get out! Or i'll make you!" She choked. She knew she wasn't going to use her powers any more, but she wanted to die with her mother.

Tears were flowing from both girls eyes as Sue said "...no you won't..." She smiled, and pulled Carrie back into a hug. Carrie shrieked, and shook Sue off of her.

"You need to leave..." She demanded, with some remorse.

"Please Carrie, let me help you! You aren't a bad person! You don't deserve death! Come with me, and i'll save you! Please, just let me help you!" Sue cried, grabbing Carrie once more. Carrie decided to let Sue hold her, and feel the warmth of her sweater on her skin.

"My Momma tried to k-kill me..." She cried, as she looked back at her Mother who was nearly smashed in.

"It's okay, please let's go Carrie...please..." Sue pleaded, tugging gently on Carries pajama gown.

Carrie finally gave in, and gently nodded her head, gave her Mother one last look, and let Sue wrap her arms around her, and led her out of her house. The two girls stood outside of the falling house, trembling, and started to hear sirens in the distance, and knew Sue had to think of something quick.

"We can go to a hotel..." Sue suggested, not letting go of her grip around Carrie. Carrie looked down, refusing to say anything.

Sue started to tear up, and whispered "i'm sorry..." into Carrie's ear. Carrie squeezed her eyes shut, as a tear fell from her eye. She knew Sue was hurting as much as she was.

* * *

Carrie sat on the bed of the hotel room, as Sue paced back and forth, trying to think about Carrie not going to jail. Sue found a quick hotel about 5 minutes away from Carrie's house. The girls checked in, and are now staying in the hotel for a few days.

_What am I going to do? I promised Carrie I will take care of her, but I can't have the police searching for both of us! Shit, Sue think!_

Sue stopped pacing, as she noticed Carrie had her knees tucked up under her, with her arms wrapped around her tightly, crying. Sue rushed over to her side, and gently rubbed her back.

"I killed so many people!" Carrie cried into her knees.

"No, no, no, Carrie! They deserved to be killed! They hurt you! You didn't hurt them! I should be dead along with them! You should be alive, and happy! And that's what i'm going to do. You will be happy again Carrie..._I promise..._" Sue said, soothing the girl as much as possible.

Carrie looked up from her knees and stuttered "promise?" Sue nodded her head, and hugged her tightly. She then, walked over beside the bed, pulled the duvet off the mattress, and patted it, directing Carrie to get under the covers.

"You need sleep..." She coaxed. Carrie obeyed, and crawled under the covers, and gently lay her head on the pillows. Sue gently rubbed her hair, encouraging the girl to fall asleep, as she sat beside Carrie, with one leg on the bed, and one leg off.

Sue decided not to worry right now, because the last thing Carrie needed was to be scared.

"...Sue..." Carrie whispered, opening her eyes the slightest bit.

"...yeah?..."

"I'm sorry about Tommy..." She whispered, a tear forming, thinking about how the bucket fell on top of his head, and leaving him there to burn.

Sue stopped rubbing Carrie's head, and had a faraway look in her eye. Tears were forming, but she knew she had to stop them. She inhaled deeply, sniffled, and exhaled.

"It's not your fault..." She smiled, and continued to rub Carrie's head. The tears were coming back, but she was afraid she won't be able to stop them this time.

"I shouldn't have let him burn..." She cried, pushing her upper body off the mattress, and was being held by her arm.

Sue pushed Carrie back into the mattress, and just soothed her. Carrie quickly fell asleep, and Sue started panicking again.

_What if the cops find us?! I can't risk sending her to jail! She's been through so much already! Plus I have a kid on the way!_

Sue started hyperventilating, as she brought herself down to the ground, and curled up into a ball, and cried softly. She was worried. Not about herself, but about Carrie not getting the life she deserves. She deserves a happy life. A life with a Mother who wouldn't make her think she was the Devil, a home that had _actual _technology, friends, and being able to trust someone that wouldn't leave her.

Carrie heard soft whimpering coming from below the bed, as she pushed the duvet off of her, she crawled over to the edge, and saw Sue in the fetal position, crying on the floor.

Carrie quickly jumped off the bed, and wrapped her arms around Sue. Sue, in an instant, wrapped her arms around Carrie. Carrie didn't need to know why Sue was crying, because she already did. Carrie started crying with Sue, wanting her to stop.

"Carrie... I-I'm so sorry...I _truly _am! I knew I shouldn't have pushed you that far! You didn't need it! Oh God, I know you'll never forgive me, but at least you know I _will _help you through this. You _will _have a life you love okay? I promise you this Carrie White. You will be happy." Sue cried into Carrie's shoulder. Carrie started bursting out in tears, as she never felt loved. Even by her own Momma. She never truly was loved.

After about a minute of crying, the two girls crawled in to the bed together, and just lied there, staring at each other.

"Sue? What will you name your girl?" Carrie asked, in a fascinated tone of voice.

Sue thought about it for a minute. What will she name her? When she was young, she picked out a bunch of girl names, as she fantasized of having a Happily Ever After, but she never really thought of a meaningful name. Until now.

"...Carrie...her name will be Carrie." She smiled, with a faraway look her her eyes, as she thought that was a great name.

Carrie just lied beside her, with her mouth agape. She never liked her name. It was stupid. But, she never felt more happy with that name in her life.

"R-really?" She asked surprised.

Sue nodded her head, as Carrie hugged her tentatively. She didn't want to get close to anyone anymore. If she did, she will lose them. She always does. What will happen if Sue decides to ditch her? Or throw her into the fire, and tell the cops? Carrie suddenly remembered a verse in the Bible:

_"Those who know your name will trust in you, for you, LORD, have never forsaken those who seek you." - Pslam 9:10_

Carrie new God would want her to trust Sue, for she was the only one that is keeping her alive. But, Carrie can't keep anyone close to her anymore. She killed so many people, and she wasn't going to risk killing anyone else. Her own Momma, she trusted, and she tried to kill her. After that, Carrie will never trust someone again. Ever. It will take a _long _time for Carrie to be able to trust Sue. A very long time.

Carrie just sighed, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Hope you like the story so far!**

_"Plug it up! Plug it up!" Carrie was clenching her towel to her body as close as possible, trying to show zero cleavage, as these girls continue to throw tampons at her, as she got her first period._

_"Nooooo!" She screamed, but her voice was blind in the ears of the devils in front of her._

_"FREAK!" Sue Snell screamed at her, whilst throwing another tampon at her. Carrie kept on crying, and hoping this torture would soon be over. But in her bully's eyes; this was only the beginning._

_"NOOOOO!"_

"NOOO!" Carrie screamed, as she jolted up from the bed, as she hyperventilated, and the lights started flickering on and off. Sue heard the scream, as she rushed up from her slumber, and saw Carrie having a panic attack, and quickly wrapped her arms around her, causing Carrie to tremble, and have Sue feel the vibrations of Carrie's body in her own. Sue calmed Carrie with words like "it's okay", or "shhh...it's over..." Carrie dug her head into Sue's shoulder, and soaked it with the memories of her past. Sue just gently rocked Carrie back and forth in her arms. Carrie can almost feel the love coming off of Sue, and was directed at her. It made her tremble even more, in hope that Sue was never going to leave.

Sue rubbed her hand up and down Carrie's spine, hoping it will calm Carrie down. It just made Carrie cry even more, knowing that she was trusting Sue a little more than she intended, and that frightened her.

Sue scooted back by the pillows of the bed, and lay both of the girls down. Sue moved about an inch from Carrie, to get comfortable, and after she did, in an instant, Carrie was pressed close to her, with her head on her shoulder, and her arms wrapped around her waist.

"Are you okay?..." Sue asked, very gently.

"...yeah..." Carrie whispered, and realized that Sue really_ did _care about her.

"You'll be okay, I promise. It get's better." Sue reassured, gently rubbing Carrie's upper arm.

"...how do you know?" Carrie asked, turning her head to look at Sue in the eyes.

Sue doesn't know if she should tell Carrie about her secret she hasn't told anyone. Even Tommy...

"I know because...because when I was 14 I was bullied badly too." Sue choked, trying to hold back tears of her past.

"What?" asked Carrie, hoping that what Sue was telling was a lie. She knew what it felt like to be bullied, and she didn't think Sue knew what it meant to feel bullied.

Sue sighed, and closed her eyes forcing herself to speak. "When I was 14, people used to make fun of me because I was tall. They would call me 'Hercules", "God of Tallness" etc, etc. I never really cared until the point of depression. I constantly looked up different ways to get shorter, and they all said 'no such way', so every night, I came home and cried, until I fell asleep. I never told my parents because, I mean...what's the point? They can't do anything about it. So then, my dad got transferred, and by the age of 16 I was moved to our school. Were I met Chris and everyone. They really didn't care that I was tall, I was just intimidating sometimes. And then I met Tommy, and everything was alright...I told you: everything will be alright Carrie." Sue said, forcing herself to smile, even with tears in her eyes.

Carrie's eyes widened. She never thought Sue was bullied. She was so sweet, (even though she was bullied by her) and caring. Sue was generally a nice person. She didn't expect her to be bullied.

"I'm so sorry Sue..." Carrie stated with sorrow for the girl.

"I'M sorry Carrie. I did deserve it. I realize now. YOU don't deserve it, and never will." Sue gulped, trying to get rid of her tears.

Carrie looked at Sue, and then wrapped her arms around her, and held them there, for seems like eternity. Sue was now trembling, remembering her past, and that's how Carrie felt, knowing that Sue was a cause for it.

Sue rested her chin atop of Carrie's head.

This moment, was a huge deal for both girls. Soaking in each other's problems, and being the shoulder for them to cry on. They somehow _knew _each other, in a way, that both of them are trying to figure out themselves. They were the key to each other's happiness.

Soon, after bringing their eyes close to flaccid, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Sue woke up before Carrie. She had sometime to think. What was she going to tell her parents? That she's now living with the girl that killed the whole fucking school? Oh yeah, "Hey mom, hey dad, i'm now living with Carrie White, you know? The girl that has powers, that can kill a school full of kids? Yeah her. Anyway, later!" Ha, no.

Sue gently wiggled out of the bed, trying not to wake Carrie, and walked over to the window, and opened the blinds to expose the beauty of the city. The sun peeked through it, and shone on her face, bringing a smile to her face. She tilted her head to the left, and crossed her arms to her chest, and closed her eyes. She inhaled the oxygen, and decided she needed to relax. She glanced over at the clock that read _7:40 am._ Good, she had time to think of a plan.

Sue's stomach growled.

And get something for them to eat. Sue was pregnant, and she needed to eat, and so did Carrie. She called room service and ordered eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice. That seemed good enough.

About 5 minutes a knock came from the door, which startled Carrie, drawing the vase of flowers to slide of the desk, and fall.

"It's okay, I just ordered us breakfast." Sue said calmly, bringing her hands up to gesture Carrie to stop.

Carrie sighed, and nodded tentatively. She didn't know who was on the other side of that door, and was ready to protect Sue and herself, if anything happened.

Sue nodded her head, and walked over to the door, and a cart rolled in with, 2 trays with a silver platter on top, and a boy in a suit pushing it. Carrie eyed the boy suspiciously, as Sue thanked the boy, and he left. Sue got Carrie's tray, and handed her it, as she lay there in bed.

"If you're still hungry, you can have some of mine." Sue offered, grabbing her tray, and joined Carrie in bed. Carrie looked confused, and concerned. Why wasn't Sue hungry? After all, she had 2 girls to feed. She was pregnant.

"Why aren't you hungry?" Carrie asked softly, tilting her head.

"I don't know. Just don't have an appetite." Sue answered, as she opened the tray, and played with her eggs. She was hungry just a few moments ago, and now...nothing. It was weird. What the hell? Suddenly, Sue felt a dull throbbing pain in her stomach. She hunched over, and grabbed her stomach, groaning in pain.

Carrie crawled over to her, and held a hand on her back, and calmed her gently. "We should go to a doctor..." Carrie suggested, hoping that nothing was wrong with baby Carrie.

Sue shook her head aggressively, drawing Carrie back a bit. "Can't risk you getting seen... I don't know if you are cleared or not." Sue groaned. Carrie's eyes widened. Why was she risking her baby's health for Carrie?

"I just need to lay down. That's all." Sue groaned, as she got under the covers. Carrie sat beside her, and just rubbed her back gently, hoping it will take the pain away. Sue's eyes got droopy, as she fell asleep.

Carrie kept on rubbing Sue's back before she heard a ringing coming from Sue's coat pocket. She looked over at Sue, making sure it didn't wake her, and quietly walked over to the coat, and opened the pocket, to reveal Sue's phone ringing as it read:

_Mom_

Carrie's eyes widened. What should she do? What if her parents think Sue is dead? That Carrie killed her? This made Carrie become very anxious. The lamp on the bedside table started flickering. She needed to calm down. She walked over to the couch and turned on the T.V.

_"Supernatural occurrences happened at Ewen Consolidated High School. After a local 'Carrie White' has used her unknown 'powers' to kill everyone the night of her senior prom. Suspects say that there was blood poured on Carrie, and she killed everyone. Here we have Rita Desjarden, who witnessed the whole thing, as is the only one Carrie left untouched. Here she is:_

_Mrs. Desjarden appears on the screen, with a sprained arm, and with tears in her eyes. "Carrie White wasn't bad, by any means. She was a victim of a serious bullying case, and was pushed too far. She didn't kill anyone who didn't 'kill' her first. She never intended on hurting anyone, but the moment the blood came pouring down from the bucket at the prom, she couldn't be pushed any farther. She isn't a murderer, she wasn't a monster, she had an overly religious mother who MADE her like this! Blame the mother! Not Carrie! Carrie White is good, and wherever she is now, I hope she is happy."_

_"BREAKING NEWS! Carrie White has been cleared from any charges, as it wasn't her fault, but it was the bullied Chris Hargensen, and boyfriend Billy Nolan. This will be the last update. Thank you."_

Carrie was shocked. How could they let her off this easy? She DID kill everyone! Why would they just clear her? Carrie shook her head, and needed to tell Sue. She walked over to the bed, and gently shook her awake.

"Sue?" She whispered.

"Mmm?" She answered, not opening her eyes.

"I've been cleared. The news came on. I'm not going to jail. They said it wasn't my fault, and it was Chris's. So, i'm free to go." She smiled, and hoped that now she will have a chance at that 'normal' life.

In an instant, Sue's eyes shot open, and jumped up, wrapping her arms tightly around Carrie causing her to gasp. Carrie let out a light laugh, but quickly was brought back to her regular 'no emotion' face.

"Really? That's great!" Sue squealed. Carrie was smiling, but that smile soon faded. Sue looked confused. "What's wrong Carrie?" Carrie looked up at Sue with a worried look. "What happens now? Where will I stay? You have to go home to your family. I don't have one..." Carrie looked down dismayed.

Sue grabbed Carrie's shoulders. "Look at me." Sue said, sternly, but not in a mean way. Carrie looked up scared. "You will stay with me. I'm not going back to my family. I promised you, I was going to help you. My parents won't be involved in that. Got it?" She stated confidently.

Carrie gently blinked her eyes and nodded, as Sue nodded back. Sue; without words, walked over, and dialed her mother's number on her cellphone. Carrie looked confused.

It went to voice mail.

"Mom, i'm leaving. I know this sounds too direct, and we need to say a 'proper' goodbye, but...I don't think we need to. Listen, I promised someone something that I have to keep. It's nothing bad, like at all, and I need to help her overcome this obstacle in her life. This is the last time you'll hear my voice. Don't come looking for me please, i'm almost 18. But, I need to tell you this:..." Sue started sniffling, as she was tearing up, and about to break lose like a river. "...You-you were the perfect mother..." She sniffled "you have me everything I ever wanted..." She coughed, and sniffled "and I love you... ... ... please don't ever forget me..." And then she hung up.

Sue's emotions were to heavy to sustain them, as she dropped to the floor, and let out an un humanly wail of despair. Carrie; in a flash dropped to her knees, and took Sue in her arms. Sue just had said she won't be seeing her mother ever again because of her. It made Carrie feel such remorse, that it couldn't be contained. Carrie's pajama gown, was getting soaked from the tears of Sue's eyes. She didn't let Sue go. She was afraid, that the only thing that was holding Sue together, was Carrie's arms. It was evident.

Sue was still crying, as Carrie was trying to pick up the pieces of the broken girl, and put them back together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Please review! Also, open to any suggestions.**

After the misery Sue let into Carrie's pajama gown, she decided she needed to keep herself together for the sake of Carrie. Sue wiped her eyes with her sleeve, and pulled away from Carrie's arms. Carrie had worried eyes, and didn't know if Sue was quite ready to be out of Carrie's grasp just yet. Sue gave a sloppy smile to Carrie, with her eyes as damp as the Pacific Ocean. Carrie gave a small side smile in return. Sue gently got up, and made her way over to the window, still whipping the tears from her sweater, and shivering slightly. Carrie walked up beside her, and held a hand on her back, silently telling her "it's alright to cry..." Sue looked at Carrie and smiled for the comfort she was giving her. Carrie blink softly, and smiled back. Sue looked back at the city landscape, and the cloudless sky, with nothing but sun, and she wondered. Has Carrie ever discovered the world? Ever been to the mall? Or go to the park?

Sue looked at Carrie with a confused face. "Carrie, have you ever been outside of your house? Besides going to school?" she asked, Carrie looked at her with flustered face. "Only when I bought the material for my prom dress. Why?"

"We need to go shopping!" Sue exclaimed. Carrie looked scared, and worried, and backed up a little bit.

"No." She shook her head.

"Carrie, I promised you, that you would have a real life. And I can't do that, with you not participating." Sue coaxed, walking closer to Carrie.

What should Carrie do? She couldn't go out into the _real _world. Everybody hated her. Even though she was cleared from the police charges, doesn't mean people will exactly be 'excited' to see her, or 'glad' she's okay.

Carrie thought about it, before giving in and nodding. She just hoped she wouldn't regret it.

* * *

Sue and Carrie were walking into the mall. It was huge, with over 1000 different stores, and 2 levels. Carrie was nervous, and stayed close to Sue, pressing against her slightly, looking around with worried eyes, in hopes that no one would recognize her. Sue just smiled, and tried to find a store that Carrie might like.

"What about this one?" Sue asked, pointing to a clothing store called _American Eagle. _Carrie just stared at the store, and all the people in it. She was scared of the real world. She didn't know anything about it. It wasn't _her _place. Carrie just sighed, and followed Sue into the store, still pressing her upper right arm, to Sue's right arm, trying to stay as close contact as possible.

When the two girls entered, they say a bunch of Urban, South clothing. From crop tops, to skinny jeans, the store was loaded with clothes and kids. Carrie was aghast, with all the people looking at her, and giving her dirty looks. She just gently looked away, whilst Sue would give them a dirty look in return to their rudeness.

Sue showed her some cool t shirts, and dresses, but Carrie didn't really care for any of them. She just wanted to get out of everyone's eyes. Sue showed her this short white dress, that was all lace, with a sweetheart neckline. The dress would just come a little bit higher on Carrie's knees. It was loose, and flowing. Carrie thought it was beautiful, but she couldn't buy it. She had no money.

"Go try it on!" Sue squealed, getting one in Carrie's size. Carrie just shook her head, and looked down. "I don't have any money..." Sue saddened at Carrie's lack of confidence. It made her want to hug her tight, and bring her somewhere, where no one would hurt her. "And I have lots..." Sue stated, grabbing Carrie's arm, and pulling her into the change room.

"Want me to stand out here?" Sue asked. Carrie nodded, and walked into the dressing room. Sue waited patiently for her to get dressed. About a minute later, out walked Carrie looking _beautiful._ The dress just came above her knees, it made her look curvy, and it looked like she was an angel. Sue smiled in shock, as she looked at how beautiful Carrie really was. She was absolutely gorgeous. Carrie glanced in the nearby mirror, and smiled. She felt a bit of confidence for once. But that confidence was quickly taken away, when four girls walked by, glanced at Carrie and coughed "slut", and walked off laughing. Carrie's smile disappeared, before Sue's face was filled with rage, as she stomped over to the four girls, and looked them dead in the eyes. The girls looked about 14 years old. "What the fuck did you just say to her?" Sue asked. She was so pissed off, no one could do _anything _to calm her. The girls smiles quickly turned into frightened faces, and Sue glared at them. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Sue screamed at the girls, as Carrie still stood by the dressing room, half in tears. One of the girls muttered "sorry..." and they walked off. Sue was breathing heavily, as she thought smoke was coming out of her ears. She walked back over to Carrie, and saw the pain in her face. Sue felt so bad for Carrie.

"Let's go..." Sue whispered, rubbing her hand over Carrie's arm. Carrie just nodded, and proceeded back into the change room, and got dressed into her usual plaid plain dress, with a green sweater.

Carrie walked out, and quickly was pressed back into Sue. The two girls walked back out to Sue's car, before a police officer stopped them in their steps.

"Are you Carrie White?" He asked. Carrie nodded, Sue looked suspicious, and defensive.

"Carrie White, you don't have anymore charges, but you do need to be put in a Clinical Psychology home, to seek therapy, and so you can be tested for your powers." The officer said. Sue's jaw clenched. The police officers, were NOT going to lay a hand on Carrie.

"No you will not. She doesn't need therapy. She has me, and that's all she needs." Sue said defensively, as she put an arm in front of Carrie, protecting her from the man.

"Madame, please step away from her, before i'll have to force you. Who are you anyway?" He asked, about to draw out his tazor, which would have to put a stop to, even if she used her powers. No one was going to lay a finger on Sue.

"I'm her friend that's been taking care of her. So, please leave." Sue demanded, as she stepped in front of Carrie. The police officer called for back up, as Sue grabbed Carrie, and pushed her in the other direction. "RUN CARRIE!" She screamed, with tears rushing down her face. Carrie didn't know what to do. She was just shopping, before this police officer showed up, and said she needed to be tested, and be put into therapy, leaving Sue. It was all too much for her to handle.

"RUN CARRIE PLEASE!" Sue screamed, as the officer grabbed her hands and put hand cuffs on them, whilst sirens were coming in the distance. Carrie had to think quick. "CARRIE GO!" Sue blared out. Carrie finally just ran in the other direction. "Hey stop!" The officer screamed, about to chase after Carrie, before Sue tripped him with her right foot, drawing him to the ground. The officer quickly got up, and tazored Sue, causing her to scream, and fall to the ground. Carrie quickly turned around, and saw Sue laying on the ground shaking. Without thinking, she grabbed the officer with her telekinesis grip, and lifted him up, causing him to gasp for air, as Sue looked up from the ground and in a haze, saw Carrie using her powers. "Stop Carrie, just run!" Sue tried to scream, but it wasn't very loud. Luckily, Carrie could hear, and dropped the officer in an instant. She looked at Sue, about to run to her, when Sue told her to stop and go back to the hotel. Carrie didn't move, she was caught between leaving Sue, and getting tested on her powers.

"Carrie! Go! You don't have time to think! Run! GO LIVE A HAPPY LIFE! I'M SORRY! I DESERVE THIS, JUST RUN! FOR ME!" Sue screamed, still on the ground shaking from the electricity that flowed through her from the tazor. Carrie just gave Sue one last look, and mouthed "thank you." before running off.

The rest of the police officers, came and arrested Sue for "assaulting a police officer". Sue didn't care though, she just cared that Carrie would be okay. She was sitting in the cop car, staring out the window, and hoping that Carrie will be able to start a new life somewhere new. She couldn't stay there. She had to move somewhere new. Sue was going to find her again, after the arrest has been suspended, and she was free to leave. That was in a couple of days, she didn't know if Carrie will be able to last that long without someone holding her at night.

Sue just sighed, and placed her head on the window, and stared outside of the picturesque city landscape, and hoped Carrie would be okay.

* * *

Carrie ran back to the hotel as fast as her legs can handle. She ran up to her and Sue's room, and paced back and forth. What was going to happen? Sue needed to get out of jail, and be here with her. Carrie couldn't last more than 2 minutes without Sue. It was hard for her to even get changed in the dressing room without her! How can she last a night without Sue?! She screamed, and everything from the ground went up in the air, from her telekinesis. She dropped to the floor crying.

"Someone help me..." She cried, as she made herself into a little ball. She clapped her hands together, and prayed that God would help Sue get back from jail. She needed someone to bail her out but who? Carrie thought quickly: Ms. Desjarden.

She quickly ran to the phone book, and saw her name _Rita Desjarden. _She dialed her number, and the anticipation couldn't be tamed. Her foot was tapping up and down, waiting for her to answer. Finally, after 5 rings, she picks up.

"Hello?" Ms. Desjarden asks.

"Ms. Desjarden?" Carrie asks, scared about what might happen. Carrie thought that Ms. Desjarden was on her side. She told the police it wasn't her fault, but people change their minds all the time. She hoped she didn't though.

"Yes? Who is this?" She asks, confused.

"...it's Carrie...I need your help..."

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review!**

Sue sat in her jail cell, just gazing at the bars, and wondered what Carrie was doing. She didn't know if she would be able to handle a night alone, without her. It was hard for Sue, not to snuggle into Carrie's warm blonde locks, when she was having a nightmare about her past, how would Carrie handle being alone? Sue just sighed, and rested her chin on her palms, and her elbows on her legs, and just wondered. Will Carrie do anything stupid to get her out? Like use her telekinesis? She would be put into jail, and having absolutely no chance at a 'normal' life again. Sue started to tear up. She didn't want Carrie to do anything drastic to get her out. She squeezed her eyes shut, as a tear fell from the side of her eyes.

"Please Carrie..."

* * *

"Carrie? Carrie White? What do you need help with? Are you alright?" Ms. Desjarden asked, with an anxious voice from the other end of the phone.

"Y-yeah i'm fine, but I need your help to bail Sue out from jail. The police officers wanted to put me in some kind of Psych ward, and have my powers tested, and Sue pushed me, and told me to run, and tripped the police officer, and now is arrested for 'assult.' So, I need your help." Carrie cried from the other end. She was scared that her friend, her _only _friend, would be gone before her eyes.

"Oh Carrie, sweetie. I don't think-"

"PLEASE!" Carrie screamed, interrupting Ms. Desjarden, whilst she was finishing her sentence. All of a sudden, Carrie just bursted out in tears like a dam. She dropped to her knees, and brought her knees up to her chest, rocking back and forth.

"Okay, okay. I'll see what I can do. Where are you?" Ms. Desjarden asked, bringing a sigh of relief to Carrie's chest. She gave Ms. Desjarden her hotel address, and said for her to pick her up. Ms. Desjarden agreed, and hung up.

* * *

Carrie waited outside of her hotel. Just watching all the cars pass by, waiting for her old gym teacher, that helped her through everything, like her first period, the prom disaster, to help her bail her only friend out of jail.

Ms. Desjarden pulled up, in an silver Chevy, gesturing for Carrie to get in. Usually Carrie wouldn't get in, or eye her suspiciously, but the only thing that was on her mind right now, was Sue.

She hopped in, and started out the window. Ms. Desjarden proceeded, to drive to the police station, and try to bail out her old student, for helping her other student, not get tested on for telekinesis. Ms. Desjarden just sighed, and hoped that the only friend that Carrie White has ever had, is gone before she even said "hello."

* * *

Sue just waited in her cell, trying not to cause to much trouble. Her chin resting atop of her hands, and her elbows on the top of her legs, gently sighing to herself "_Lean on Me" _by Bill Withers.

If she got out, she didn't know how she could take care of Carrie. She couldn't buy a house at 18! She doesn't even have a job! Should she get one? But, even she couldn't afford a house all by herself. And Carrie wasn't ready to face the world yet. Sue had sad eyes. She didn't cry anymore, because there was nothing left to come out of her. She was drained. Empty. The only thing that could repair her was Carrie.

* * *

The car pulled to a halt, as the two women arrived at the jail. Carrie eyed the massive building. The giant fences with barber wire, guys with guns at the top of the building, the dark gloomy reality, of this is where Sue was for tripping a police officer. For _her_. Not even for herself. For Carrie. Ms. Desjarden un-buckled her seat belt and looked at Carrie with a serious face.

"Carrie, Sue is in _jail_. She isn't at the Police Station, just waiting to be led out. She's here. Along with the other 1000 women, that have been responsible for murders, rapes, gangs, robberies, etc. So, what i'm trying to say is... it's not gonna be easy to get her out. So, if you want Sue back Carrie, here's the secret: whatever fight you got in you, you gotta pull it out now." Ms. Desjarden, stated in a serious tone, that sent shivers down Carrie's spine, making her realize that she has to fight for this. For Sue.

The two girls walked outside of the car, and inside the jail. As soon as they walked in, there was a bunch of screaming, and shouting at them, from inside the cells, from the cell mates. Carrie was hunched over, and didn't know what to do. She wanted to so badly, squeeze into Sue, making her fear go away. That what Sue always did. Made her fear go away.

Carrie walked as close to Ms. Desjarden as possible, trying not to touch her, but it was awfully hard. The two girls walked up to the glass-fenced- desk, with bullet proof glass around it, to see a man sitting there, writing paper work.

"Hello?" Ms. Desjarden asked. The man looked up from his paper, and asked "how may I help you?"

"Sue Snell." Ms. Desjarden asked, in a expected tone, but also stern. Carrie just stood there hunched over. The man, without breaking eye contact with Ms. Desjarden called out to the man beside him, for Sue's paperwork. The man looked at Ms. Desjarden, and back at his co-worker, and laughed.

"That little lady has some balls. What do you want with her?" The man behind the desk asked, itching for a fight from Ms. Desjarden. Carrie started to get a little aggravated. She didn't like the way the man was speaking.

"We're here to bail her out." Ms. Desjarden stated confidently, crossing her arms to her chest.

"Yeah, um...sorry to break it to ya sugar tits, but that bitch ain't coming out. She's in jail now." The man stated, almost like he wanted to burst out laughing. The man behind him chuckled. Carrie was mad now.

"Get her out. Now." Carrie threatened, straightening her posture, hoping it will affect the men, and they will let Sue go.

The men laughed. "Sorry babe-" the man didn't get to finish his sentence, before Carrie held out her hand, and grabbed him with her telekinesis. The man gasped out for air, before the other man behind him was stunned. His eyes wide with fear, and surprise, and his mouth slightly agape. "Yo! You're the bitch that murdered everyone!" he gasped out.

"Yeah, and I don't mind hurting one more. Go. Get. Sue." Carrie threatened, before throwing her arm down, to let the man fall on to his knees. The other man rushed, and pushed a small red button, telling an officer to bring Sue out. Carrie smiled a bitchy, sarcastic smile to the two men. Ms. Desjarden had her eyes wide open the whole time, but didn't bother to stop Carrie.

The officer brought out Sue, with her hands behind her back, with handcuffs on. Sue's head was down, and didn't bother to look up. Carrie saw Sue, and screamed her name. Sue recognized Carrie's voice, and threw her head up to find Ms. Desjarden, and Carrie standing in front of her. Carrie had tears in her eye, and ran towards Sue, and wrapped her arms around her, almost knocking Sue off her feet. Sue gasped, but then smiled, and tried to hug back, but the restrain of the handcuffs didn't help. Carrie nuzzled her head into Sue's soft blonde hair, closing her eyes, and smiling.

The officer didn't care, until he got a good look at Carrie's face, and immediately recognized her. He talked something into his shoulder, and 20 other men, came, with guns out. Carrie's eyes widened, and she squeezed herself as close to Sue as possible. Sue drew her arm in front of Carrie protecting her. The men looked confused.

"STEP BACK! SHE NEEDS TO BE PUT INTO A MENTAL HOSPITAL!" The officer screamed, and Sue stepped forward.

"No she doesn't! She hasn't hurt anyone since that night, and that was because, me, and ALL my other stupid fucking friends, pushed her too far! She doesn't need to be put into a straight jacket! She's a girl, that needs to be loved by someone! And that's what i'm doing!" Sue screamed, stepping in front of all the large men.

"But her powers need to be under-"

"SHE KEEPS THEM UNDER FUCKING CONTROL! I NEVER SEE HER USE THEM!" Sue screamed at the top of her lungs. The police officers look at each other, and then back at Sue. "What are you getting at girl?" The large Southern officer said.

"Let her be." She says softly. The officers look at each other again. Carrie tentatively walked over to Sue, and pressed herself against her again. Sue, keeping her eyes on the officers, nuzzles back into Carrie's head.

"We'll let her go, as long as she has an adult guardian over 21." The head chief says. Sue's eyes widened. SHIT! She doesn't have an adult supervisor! She only has Sue! What is she going to do now? Lie, and say she _does _have someone over 21? Or just let them take Carrie to a Psych Ward? She won't be able to-

"She'll live with me and my family." Ms. Desjarden speaks up, drawing everyone's attention to her.

The Policemen, eye her suspiciously before the Chief says "okay, just come sign some paperwork here, stating that YOU'RE the guardian of Carrie, and you're responsible for the young girl now."

"No problem." Ms. Desjarden says, following the Chief. The Officers slowly back up, eyeing Sue, before walking away. One of the men, walks over to Sue and Carrie, grabbing his keys, and fumbling to unlock the handcuffs. "You're a tuff girl blondey." He states, as he looked at Sue, shook his head and smiled, and walked away.

Sue wrapped her arms around Carrie, and kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry." she says passionately, bringing tears to both girls eyes, as they cry out happiness that they're back together again. Ms. Desjarden walks over to the girls. "So, Carrie you, and Sue, are going to live with my family. I don't have a husband, or kids, but I live with my sisters, and their kids." Ms. Desjarden states. The two girls just nod their heads, not caring what anyone is saying right now, but that they're back together again.

**Hey! Tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Need some motivation guys! Review!**

It was around 9:00 pm. Sue, Carrie, and Ms. Desjarden were driving to Ms. Desjarden's house, where Carrie, and Sue will be living, after the law forced Carrie to have a legal guardian over 21, or she will be put into a Psych Ward, and possibly Foster Homes. She didn't have anywhere to go, so Ms. Desjarden volunteered. Carrie didn't know what to say to that, but..._thank you. Thank you. _Thank you, for not giving up on me, thank you for helping me, thank you for giving me a chance to live.

Carrie and Sue, were in the back seat of Ms. Desjarden's silver Chevy. Sue was sitting up normally, whilst Carrie was lying down on her side, with her head in Sue's lap, sleeping comfortably. Carrie had her friend back. She had her _everything _back. Sue wasn't just a friend anymore. She saved Carrie TWICE! Once from being incarnated, and twice from being put into a Psych Ward. She was so grateful that she had Sue. She was scared that she was trusting her a little more than she should, but, she didn't care anymore. She had her other half back.

Sue was happy Carrie was back with her again. Sue thought about; how Carrie was her only _real _friend. The other ones, like Chris, Katie, Lizzy, Tina, were all back stabbing bitches, that never did anything to _help _Sue when she was in need. Whenever she needed a friend, they just didn't care. They just stuck their noses up, and refused to help her. She realized that: She was such a bitch to Carrie, when Carrie never did anything to Sue. She made a vow to herself:

_I will ALWAYS be there for Carrie. She WILL have a normal life, and she WILL be happy. If I end up dying for her, then so be it. If I get into that position of me dying for Carrie While, i'll throw myself at it, without any hesitation. _

Ms. Desjarden looked in the rear-view mirror, and saw Carrie sleeping, and Sue deep in thought. She realized that she was reasonable for both girls. They were like her children now. She never had children. She always wanted to, but she didn't even get married yet. She had a couple of relationships, but they always ended up splitting up, because of their jobs, or just that they didn't match up. But, she was happy that Carrie and Sue, were kind of like her daughters now.

"Hey guys, we'll be there soon. Okay, so we have a dog. Jinxy. She is a German Shepherd. I hope you like dogs. I live with my two sisters, Reagan is 31, she has 1 baby boy named Charlie. He is 5, and she got divorced a few months back, and decided to come live with me and my other sister: Laura. Laura is 42. She has 1 little girl, who's name is Audrey. She's 10. Her husband died in a car crash 2 years ago. So, we all live together now, in a suburban house. Blood is thicker than water, so...I guess we have two new girls coming to live with us for awhile." Ms. Desjarden smiled, knowing that this should be a good step for Carrie, into a new life.

Carrie slowly opened her eyes, hearing Ms. Desjarden's voice, she needed to wake up. She fluttered her eyes open, and turned over, and saw Sue staring back at her, smiling like she was glad to see her. Carrie half-smiled back. She gently stretched, and closed her eyes, loving the sensation that stretching brings to your muscles. She let out a small groan. Sue smiled. "Tired?" she asked, and let out a small laugh. Carrie nodded, and laughed. Carrie hasn't laughed in awhile, and it brought a slight bit of confidence back to her. She looked down at the ground of the car, and smiled to herself. She was finally getting some happiness back into herself, and she was grateful.

* * *

The car pulled to a stop, in the driveway of a Suburban house, where there was a grass yard on the front right side, along with some tulips along some rocks, and various different types of flowers. It had a concrete porch, with an over-hang covering it, along with a porch swing, that was a musty brown color. The house was big, not a huge 'mansion' type house, but it was bigger than your average 2 leveled house. The house was made out of red stone, with a black roof, and about 12 large 100x200 windows.

Carrie eyed the house, and thought "this is where i'm living now". Sue gently rubbed her arm, and silently assured her that everything will be fine, and that she's here for her. Carrie gave her a small smile, and sighed. She waited a moment, before opening the car door, and stepping out, and viewing the unknown. It was like; colors, and rainbows galore to her. Her eyes widened at the beauty of it. Any other teenager, wouldn't care. But to Carrie, it was like a Disney Princess Castle to her.

Ms. Desjarden hopped out of the car, and walked towards the house fumbling the keys in her hands, trying to open the door. Carrie and Sue, quickly followed behind her. Ms. Desjarden finally opened the door, and Carrie's eyes widened in gawk.

White sofas, red love seats, 70 inch flat screen T.V, HUGE kitchen, 4 levels in the house, paintings hung up, dog toys, and bones spread out everywhere, 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a bathtub with JETS!, showers, marble counters, porcelain flooring, it was AMAZING! Carrie never seen anything like this in her life! She almost screamed-

"Bark! Bark!" Jinxy the German Shepherd barked, as she ran happily towards Ms. Desjarden, wagging her tail. Carrie quickly stepped behind Sue, scared of what might Jinxy would do to her. Sue, gently pushed Carrie beside her, with an arm over her shoulder, whispering "you're fine, it's okay" in her ear, gently calming her down, from the best that their gym teacher was petting.

"Carrie, Sue, this is Jinxy!" Ms. Desjarden happily smiled, as Jinxy barked, knowing her name.

Jinxy was a 2 year old black and tan, female German Shepherd. She had a nice solid build, and could bring down two men with one bite. She had Military Training, before Ms. Desjarden picked her up, and decided she would be a nice suite to the family.

"What's Jinxy barking at-" A women stopped mid-sentence, as she saw Carrie, and Sue by the doorway. "Who's this?" She smiled, keeping her eyes on the two girls.

The women was Reagan. A 31 year old single mom, with a five year old son Charlie. She had honey-blonde hair, and a muscular build. You can tell she was an ex-athlete. She was about 5'4. About Carrie's height. She had green eyes, and some freckles under them. She had tan skin. She came to Ms. Desjarden, after she had a horrible divorce, leaving her to take care of her son, alone.

"Reagan, this are my two students: Carrie, and Sue. They will be staying with us from now one." Ms. Desjarden introduced. Reagan smiled, and walked over to the girls, about to give them a hug, welcoming them to the family, before Carrie saw her coming at her, and reacted with a violent jolt, dragging herself behind Sue. Reagan looked surprised. "Okay? Ha." She giggled, as she gave Sue a hug.

"LAURA COME HERE! MEET THE NEW MEMBERS OF THE DESJARDEN CLAN!" Reagan screamed, as another women with two kids walked up from downstairs. Laura was a 42 old single parent, who had a 10 year old girl, Audrey. Her husband dies 2 years back, from a horrid car crash, that took place on the train tracks. The stop lights to let you know the train was coming, never went off, and her died getting hit by it. Laura went into depression for a year, but than came and lived with her sisters, bringing her back to life.

Laura had light brown hair, with brown eyes. She had pale skin, and was fit, but not nearly as fit as Reagan. She was around 5'6. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, and you could tell she was tired. She had 2 little kids beside her. One was Audrey, who had strawberry-blonde hair, with freckles, and blue eyes. She was holding on to Laura's gray tank top. The other one was little Charlie. He had light blonde hair, and blue eyes. He was clinging behind Laura, afraid of the new strangers in their home.

"Who is this?" Laura asked, curiously, but still happily welcoming.

"This is Carrie, and Sue. They will be living with us from now on." Reagan smiled. Excited that she has some new company.

"Welcome the family!" Laura laughed, throwing her arms out, welcoming the two girls. Sue said "thank you" whilst Carrie just looked down at the ground, refusing to do anything, but hide behind her friend.

Jinxy barked, and trotted over behind Sue, and sniffed Carrie. Carrie gasped, and threw her hand out, using her telekinesis, causing the dog to yelp. Carrie immediately felt remorse, and sadness. Her eyes were wide, and fresh warm tears stared to flow. Sue gently told her to calm down, and that it wasn't her fault. Laura, and Reagan were shocked about what they just witnessed.

"I'll explain it to you later." Ms. Desjarden said. The women nodded.

"Okay, Carrie, and Sue. You're room is upstairs, first door on your left." Ms. Desjarden stated. Sue walked up to their room, whilst Carrie followed closely behind, clinging into her.

They reached their room. It was a king sized room, with a white king size bed, black drapes, and blue wallpaper. It had one walk in closet, with various hangers, and a huge window, giving the girls a view of the backyard, and their street.

Carrie just sighed, and tentatively sat on the bed. Sue followed her, and wondered what was wrong. She sat beside Carrie, and looked at her, with wonder-filled eyes. "What's wrong Carrie?" Sue asked softly. Carrie made that face like she was about to cry, before Sue quickly pulled her into a hug, and let her cry. "I don't know any of these people." She whimpered into Sue's shoulder. Sue just closed her eyes, and a tear fell from them. She knew how much Carrie was hurting, with the unknown. She didn't know what she could do for her. Carrie was scared, and needed guidance. And that's what Sue was going to do.

"It's okay, you'll be okay. I promise..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Need some more review guys! I need to know how i'm doing! If not, I might lose motivation!**

Carrie awoke with Sue cuddled into her hair. She smiled slightly to herself, and sighed. Sue had done so much for her, and she was grateful that she had a little bit of infinite with her. She sighed, stretched, and gently scooted off the king sized bed, and opened the black drapes, to find the sun shining on her face. Carrie loved the sun. It always showed her that there is some light, and it washed away her pain.

The were no clouds in sight, and the sky was deep blue. She looked at the backyard. It was VERY large. It had a patio, with 4 seats, and an electric fire table, with stone on the bottom, and glass on the top, that was very modern, on the grass they had a trampoline, and a pool. There was a pretty garden by the patio, with different types of vegetables. There were dog toys spread out everywhere, and a dog house. Behind the wooden fence, there was their street. It consists with different suburban houses beside them, and the street was in a semi-circle. There, Carrie saw a young girl riding her bike. She was about 5.

Sue gently awoke, to see Carrie staring out the window, smiling. Sue gently got out of bed, and walked beside Carrie, trying not to make one tiny noise. She walked beside her, and crossed her arms, looking out the window also. Carrie turned her head, and saw Sue standing beside her. She smiled "morning" she said happily. Sue smiled and replied "good morning".

"BREAKFAST!" Reagan shouted, as Carrie, and Sue's eyes shot toward the voice. They gently walked downstairs, into the kitchen, where the whole family was there. The kids were eating their eggs, and bacon, at the large marble table, Laura was feeding her daughter some eggs, and which to appear that Audrey didn't like them. Ms. Desjarden was cooking all the food, and Reagan was filling the glasses on the table with orange juice. Reagan stopped filling the juice, and made a kiss noise, and told Jinxy to go outside and eat. Jinxy's ears pricked forward from her name being called, from where she was on the living room carpet, that was across from the kitchen, and happily trotted out the patio door, and to her kibble.

Carrie was still clinging behind Sue, scared of these people she just met yesterday. Sue stood in front of her like a protective mother, guarding her young.

"Morning ladies!" Reagan shouted, keeping her eyes on the orange juice, filling the cups. Sue smiled, and replied "morning" back. Carrie mumbled "morning" but, no one heard.

"Come eat!" Ms. Desjarden said, gesturing for them to sit down at the table, where the plates were filled with eggs, bacon, and a hash brown. Sue said "thank you" and walked over, and sat down. Carrie quickly followed behind her, her shoulders, and head still down. Sue took a sip of her orange juice, whilst the rest of the family, came over and sat down. Ms. Desjarden beside Reagan, and Audrey, Laura in between Audrey, and Charlie, Charlie beside Reagan and Sue, and Sue beside Carrie. They all ate in silence.

"It's a gorgeous day out, we should go to Oak Park! Play some frisbee!" Laura offered excitedly, whilst taking a sip of orange juice. All the kids shouted "yeah!", and Ms. Desjarden and Reagan agreed. Sue looked at Carrie if she wanted to or not. Carrie just plainly looked back a Sue, with no emotion, so Sue couldn't read her face. She said she was in for it, and Carrie didn't care. She was scared, but she needed to get out of the house. But, she had nothing to wear.

"Carrie sweetie, you can borrow something of mine." Offered Reagan, taking a bit of bacon, her white teeth sinking in. Carrie looked down nervously, and nodded her head, as a 'thank you'. Sue smiled, excited that Carrie will be able to wear something new, and fresh.

After they were all done breakfast, they all decided that they should get dressed, and leave for the park.

Carrie looked at Reagan's wardrobe which was all Urban, and Southern, much like a teenage wardrobe. Sue was beside her, trying to pick out something for Carrie to wear, when she spotted blue jean shorts, with a white spaghetti strap, with a red and white striped open sweater, on top, with some cute biker boots. Sue showed Carrie, and she just looked surprised, and couldn't see herself wearing that.

Sue told her to try it on, as she waited outside of their room. Sue was eagerly tapping the floor, with her arms crossed over her chest, waiting for Carrie to come out of the room.

Finally, the door opened, and out comes Carrie. Sue held her hands over her mouth in shock, on how gorgeous Carrie looked. Her hair was sprawled out on her shoulders, as she looked uncomfortable in what she was wearing. Sue gasped "oh my god Carrie! You're so pretty!" and Carrie couldn't help but give a smile.

The two girls walked downstairs, as the rest of the family waited for them. As soon as Carrie came down, Ms. Desjarden gasped. She never seen Carrie wear 'normal' clothing, except for at prom. She held a hand over her heart, and walked over to give Carrie a hug. "You're so pretty." She whispered into Carrie's ear. Carrie smiled.

Ms. Desjarden pulled away, giving Carrie's outfit one last look before she back up beside Reagan. Reagan was wearing blue jeans, and a purple tank top that showed off her strong arms. She was holding Charlie's hand, and Jinxy's leash in the other. Jinxy was sitting beside Reagan, with her tongue out, noticeably smiling. Laura, was holding Audrey's hand, and a red Frisbee in the other. She had on a long brown skirt, with a pink sweater, and a brown sun hat.

"You ready to go?" Asked Laura. Sue nodded, and followed behind the Desjardens. Carrie walked behind Sue, still afraid to fly out of the nest.

* * *

They all arrived at Oak Park, which was a HUGE grass park, with trees, and picnic tables. There were some families but not a lot. Carrie looked out, and wondered how beautiful the scenery was. Sue smiled, at Carrie's reaction towards anything new.

They all got out of the car, and found a picnic table, with a tree right behind it, giving them some shade. Reagan let Jinxy off the leash, as the playful dog ran in excitement, but still staying close to them.

"Don't go using your 'Military Force' on anyone Jinxy!" Reagan laughed, taking a seat on top of the picnic table, with her legs on the bench, as everyone joined in. Sue, and Carrie sat beside each other on the grass, but still staying close with the family, that was sitting on the picnic table.

"What?" Sue smiled, interested in what they meant by 'Military Force."

"Jinxy used to train in the Military. At one years old, she was bringing down men, like Hitler used to!" Laura laughed, Sue noticed she had a bit of a Southern accent.

Sue laughed, and the wind blew the trees leaves, giving them a nice breeze. Carrie closed her eyes to the peaceful sound she never could get. The only 'peace' she got, when she was in her closet, asleep, after her Momma made her do all her prayers. It made her realize that she was getting her life back.

Laura noticed that Carrie was snuggling up to Sue. "You guys 'besties' or something?" She laughed. Sue laughed and said "yes, we're pretty close." Laura looked away, nodding and smiling, understanding what she means. "Rita told us everything that happened Carrie, and don't you worry, you ain't going to get hurt again. Not with this little shit around!" Laura laughed, bending forward off the bench, to playfully poke Sue's nose, causing her to laugh. "Yeah, Rita says you guys are pretty close. Bailing her outta jail, tsk-tsk, that's some serious friendship!" Reagan smiled. Carrie laughed a little, but still not saying anything. "Ooo, looks like someone STILL doesn't wanna talk! Audrey attack!" Laura demanded her daughter, in a serious, yet playful manner. Suddenly, little strawberry-blonde Audrey, hopes off the bench, and runs to Carrie, jumping on her, and tickling her, causing her to laugh, and fall over on to her back. Sue smiled, knowing Carrie was having fun. Carrie couldn't breathe, and Laura knew it was time for Audrey to stop. She jumped off the bench, and picked her daughter up, and swung her around in her arms. Carrie regained herself enough, to know that her, and her Momma didn't have a 'normal' relationship. She missed all of this.

Carrie frowned. Sue looked at her, and had a serious face. About to open her mouth and say something, but Reagan interrupted "Sue, I got this one." Reagan slid off the bench at sat beside Carrie. Sue eyed her suspiciously. Carrie looked at her with sad eyes. Reagan sat 'criss, cross, apple-sauce', beside Carrie, with her arms behind her, supporting her upper half, whilst the rest of the family decided to leave the three girls alone, and go play Frisbee with Jinxy. Sue decided to let Reagan take care of this one, and go play with the rest of the family. She got up, and jogged over to them.

"I know what happened between you, and your Mother wasn't fun, and your still trying to get over that. And it sucks, I know. I had a..._different..._relationship with my mother, and look at me now! I'm happier than I ever was! Sure, I got divorced, but that didn't affect me at all! Look, Carrie..." Reagan said in a serious tone, and she leaned in beside Carrie, so that only she could hear. She gave Carrie a sympathetic, yet serious look. She whispered "life is this big, fat, gigantic, stupid ass mess, but...that's the beauty of it too..."

Carrie looked down and nodded, understanding what Reagan meant. She had to try to move on from her past, and into something new. She had all the help she needed. She turned her head, and saw everyone throwing the Frisbee, and Jinxy trying to catch it, but keeps failing. They were all laughing, and having a good time. Carrie looked back down, and smiled. She does have a life now.

"Thank you Reagan..." Carrie said in a gratefulness tone of voice, looking at Reagan in an appreciative face. Reagan patted her back, and stood up, giving Carrie a hug. Carrie returned it, for real. Reagan pulled away and said "just come talk to me, if you need anything." Carrie nodded, and smiled.

Sue quickly ran over, and playfully pushed Carrie. "Tag, you're it!" She laughed, and ran off. Carrie took off chasing her, and playfully tackled her. "Ahh!" Sue squealed, laughing. "Jinxy help me!" She laughed, trying to catch her breath. Jinxy ran over, and started licking Carrie's face. Carrie was laughing on the ground, grabbing a hold of her stomach.

Carrie was finally having fun. Carrie White was happy.

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you like it! STAY TUNED! Near the end, TRAGITY WILL ****OCCUR**

The whole family was sitting at the picnic table at Oak Park. Sue, Carrie, Reagan, Audrey, Rita (Ms. Desjarden), Charlie, Laura, were all eating ham and cheese sandwiches, and talking about random stuff. But something seemed off for Sue. She wasn't particularly hungry. And it was weird because she had a baby Carrie on the way. She held her hand to her stomach and grimaced in pain. Carrie caught note of that, and looked concerned. "You okay?" Carrie asked, putting down her sandwich, and turning her head to Sue, who was holding her stomach in pain. The rest of the family caught note of this, and turned their attention to Sue.

"What's goin' on baby girl?" Reagan asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Sue hasn't been eating lately, and her stomach hurts a lot." Carrie said anxiously, keeping her attention on her friend.

"I-I'm pregnant..." Sue blurted out, closing her eyes, hoping the pain will stop. Suddenly, Jinxy trotted over, and smelt Sue's stomach. Everyone watched Jinxy intently. Jinxy stopped sniffing, and whined and barked, as she sat down beside Sue, still whimpering.

"Oh shit!" Ms. Desjarden announced, as she got up from the picnic table, and knelt beside Sue, holding her back. "What's going on?" Carrie asked, in a mixture of worry, and anxiousness. Everyone looked at Rita.

"We have to go to the hospital NOW!" Rita screamed, standing up, and trying to help Sue out of the bench, as she was clenching her stomach in pain.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Carrie screamed, standing up, and helping her friend walk to the car. Rita held her hand to her mouth, as she watched Sue hobble off to the car, with Carrie beside her.

All the sisters jogged to catch up to them. "What's going on Rita?" Laura asked, concern evident in her voice. Rita gulped, and forcefully ripped her eyes away from Sue, only to look at Laura with a worried look.

"Remember Sargent. P? Who trained Jinxy in the Military?" Rita said, hoping that they will pick up on what she's saying.

"Yeah?" Laura said, in an obvious tone of voice. Reagan was putting Jinxy's leash on her, and quickly ran over to the sisters, asking Jinxy to sit. Jinxy obeyed her owner, and sat on the right hand side of Reagan.

"H-he said that..." Rita gulped, and forced herself to continue. "That, Jinxy was trained to smell out death. So whenever death occurs, or about to occur, Jinxy whines and sits down..." She finishes, glancing over at Carrie, helping Sue into the back of the Chevy.

"What's your point Rita?" Reagan asked, looking down at Jinxy. All the girls were quiet, and you couldn't hear anything. The anticipation evident. Like the whole world was waiting for Rita to answer.

"She smelt Sue's stomach...and she's pregnant..."

* * *

The girls rushed to the hospital. Sue screaming out in pain, clenching her stomach. Several moments earlier, Sue's water broke. They all couldn't believe it. NO ONE could possibly give birth THAT early. It made Carrie worry, holding her friend, as warm tears sprung from her eyes in hope, that baby Carrie wasn't in any danger.

"Sue!" Laura screamed from the front seat, turning her head towards the two teenage girls in the back seat. Sue raised her head, teeth clenching together, trying to hold back the pain. "When did you and Tommy last have sex?" she asked. "Two weeks ago! But I stopped, because I wasn't in the mood, so he didn't finish! So, about a month ago!" She screamed in agony. Carrie started to cry, as she held her friend.

"ALMOST THERE!" Rita screamed, from the passenger seat. Sue was becoming dizzy, and hazy. She felt like she needed a nap. Sue was starting to see blur spots, and things became louder, booming in her ears. She started panicking, as she heard Carrie scream "YOU'RE OKAY!" But, Sue knew Carrie wasn't screaming, it was just her. Her heart sped up, as she started sweating.

Suddenly, everything went pitch black.

* * *

"SUE! PUSH!" A women's voice screamed at her, as she gently opened her eyes to find herself in a hospital bed, surrounded by Rita, and Carrie. Laura, and Reagan were waiting in the 'Waiting Room', so they could watch the kids.

She screamed as a contraction hit, and sweat fell from her forehead, to her eyes, blinding her. Carrie gently whipped the tears from Sue's eyes, forgetting about wiping them from her own. Carrie could not stop crying, as she entered the hospital. She was worried that Sue was dying. She helped Carrie with so much, that if Sue died...Carrie would die emotionally.

"Keep your eyes open!" Rita screamed. "Follow my voice!" One of the nurses shouted, but it was too late, she was blacking out again. "WHY DOESN'T SHE HAVE A C-SECTION!?" Rita screamed, trying to calm Sue down. "The baby won't stop pushing it's way through! We have no choice but to do it this way!" The nurse screamed.

"AHHHHHH!" Sue screamed, as once again, she passed out.

* * *

Sue gently fluttered her eyes open, to find Carrie sitting in a chair right beside her, and everyone else was out of the room. Carrie had her hand in hers, and had her eyes closed, praying.

Sue looked around, to find the whole room was white. There were machines hooked up to her, with a tube under her nose, and some on her wrists. She gently sighed, and grimaced in the burning in her lungs that came along with it. She looked at her hospital gown, that was plain and smelly.

Carrie stopped praying mid-sentence, and looked at Sue, who was putting in an effort to breath, without pain. "Sue you're up!" Carrie shouted excitedly, whilst she stood up eagerly, and looked at Sue with wide-doe eyes, waiting for her to say something. Anything.

"W-what happened?" She muttered softly, stretching her neck in circles. Carrie looked down, and warm-fresh tears were starting to form. She inhaled sharply, and forced herself to calm down, for the sake of Sue. She looked up at Sue, with blood-shot eyes, and whispered "she's gone..."

Sue's eyes widened. She couldn't breathe. She looked down and starting gasping, trying to take in what Carrie just said to her. Baby Carrie couldn't be dead! She didn't even LIVE! She was only 4 weeks pregnant! She couldn't have went into labor that early...it wasn't possible...

"What?" Was all Sue managed to get out, in a bewildered tone of voice. Carrie inhaled sharply, and tears were in her eyes once again. She couldn't bare to tell Sue that her baby was dead when she came out.

"No...no, no NO!" Sue screamed, as she quickly ripped herself off the hospital bed, as a sharp-dull throbbing pain, was enhanced. She didn't care about the pain, she wanted to see her baby. She ripped all the tubes off of her, and tried to get up, but the dizziness fell down upon her like a million devils. Carrie ran over to Sue pushing her back on to the bed, trying to calm her down, but it was no use. Baby Carrie was dead. Sue fought from Carrie, and finally Carrie let her go, as Sue ran through the door, and flew down the hallway, with all the nurses chasing after her, yelling at her to stop. She finally found the room, with all the incubators, and searched for her name. She glanced at the last one on the left, as it read "Sue Snell." Sue ran over to baby Carrie, and looked at her, with tears in her eyes.

Baby Carrie was blue, and purple, with all different tubes hooked up to every part of her body. She had a pink blanket under her, with a small yellow duck on the side.

Sue dropped to her knees, with her hand over her mouth, as tears sprung to her eyes. "NOOOOO!" She screamed. This scream, was different than any other. It was louder, stronger, more powerful, and very emotional. After she screamed, a male nurse came in, and pulled her back. Sue was screaming, and trying to get to her baby. Everyone gathered around. Carrie rushed in, to help the nurse take Sue away. Sue screamed louder than ever before. "**NOOOO!" **She screamed before crying "that's my baby!" Carrie told the nurses to get out, as she would take care of it from here. The nurses disagreed before Carrie shot them a death glare, causing them to wince, and leave. Carrie gently brought Sue on to the ground, and into her arms.

"That's my baby!" She screamed, tears rushing down her face like a waterfall. Carrie brought Sue's head into her shoulder, and put her chin atop of it, gently rocking her back and forth. "It's okay, shh..." Carrie cooed. Sue brought her eyes up to the incubator, with her daughter lying in it, lifeless. She closed her eyes in Carrie's chest, as more tears flowed. "She can't be dead!" She screamed, bringing her head up to look Carrie in the eyes, with a pleading expression. Carrie just looked back at her, with a face full of hurt. Although she was trying to help Sue calm down, it was hard to ignore her own emotions. Sue's face was red, and streaked with tears. "She can't be dead..." she repeated before continuing "I would have been feeding her!, and- and I would bathe her!, and, I would wake up in the middle and rock her! This can't be happening! Please.." She cried, as Carrie brought her back into her chest. Carrie started bawling her eyes out too. She tried to hold Sue as tight as she could, as she rested the side of her head, on top of Sue's, and closed her eyes. "I-i've..." Sue sniffled into Carrie's chest "It's too late! I've already fallen in love with her!" She let out an exhausted cry. Carrie couldn't handle her emotions when Sue said "I've already fallen in love with her..." she lost it right then, and there. She cried with Sue, as they both tried to get air into their lungs. The Desjadren's stood outside the room, staring at the two girls crying in each other's arms. They had warm tears gently brushed down their faces, but nothing near Carrie, and Sue's.

"I want her back!" Sue cried, into Carrie's warm sweater. "I know, I know...it'll get better Sue. Remember what you said to me? 'it always get's better.' and it will. Trust me please..." Carrie cried, gently rubbing Sue's back.

Sue kept on crying on the cold hospital floor, with her best friend Carrie. Letting each other soak up their problems, and try to fix them. It was going to be hard, but both of them knew they had to do it for each other.

**STAY TUNED: Ending will leave your mouth dropped!:o**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say that, in two weeks, I have a horse show coming up with my horse Bonnie! So, in a couple of weeks, I might not update everyday. We're showing 3 ft (Hunter Jumping) wish me luck! Also, i'm thinking about what you guys want in the story, and trying to see if it works! Last thing: Song for this chapter :Breath me - Sia**

Carrie held Sue on that hospital floor, for about another hour, before Sue finally tied herself together, a pulled herself up. Carrie watched Sue, trying to pull herself off the floor, but failed, and fell back down, drawing her emotions back out, and let out another crying face, before Carrie dropped back down to her knees, and brought her into her chest, and then she did start crying again.

Losing her child, was one of the hardest things she could ever experience. The pain in her heart, was so unbearable, it couldn't be contained. She felt as if someone took a gun, and shot it right in her heart. She felt dead. She wanted to kill herself, and be with her baby.

Sue cried into Carrie's chest "I wanna die!..." Carrie started crying. She couldn't believe Sue had just said that. Sue tried to rip her grasp from Carrie, but Carrie grabbed her wrists, causing her to scream in frustration, of not getting what she wanted. Sue, finally got away from Carrie, and stood up, trying to calm herself down. Carrie just sat on the floor crying, staring up at her friend, with tears in her eyes. Sue just stood there, not moving, barley breathing, just like a statue. Deep in thought.

The Desjarden sisters, waited in the 'Waiting Room', for Sue to calm down, and relax, for her to come out when she's ready. Carrie gently got up from the floor, and slowly walked over to Sue, seeing if she needed another hug. Sue had a faraway look in her eyes, as if she was blocked out from the world. She was trembling all over her body, and refused to look at anything but her dead baby in the incubator. She sighed and said "let's go home..."

* * *

Sue lay in her king size bed, gently crying herself to sleep. After she said she wanted to go home, no one said anything to her. They just let her have some quiet. On the way back from the Hospital, Carrie tried to comfort Sue, by bringing herself close to her, Sue let her, but never returned it. This made Carrie feel dolefulness. She _loved _being close to Sue, and feeling the warmth that she brought to Carrie's heart, but I guess that wasn't happening today...

Sue was on her side, laying on the bed, with her hands tucked under her head, without a care in the world. She felt lifeless. Carrie lay beside her, almost in a spooning position. "Sue..." Carrie whispered, gently tapping her back. Sue didn't answer. "Sue please..." Carrie started to cry. Sue still didn't say, or do anything. She was completely oblivious to the world. Carrie was full on crying. She NEEDED Sue's companionship, or else, Carrie would practically die. "I-I need you! I need to hear your voice! I can't feel love, without hearing the sound of your voice Sue! Say something!" Carrie yelped. Something in Sue, switched on, as she turned her body around and whimpered "i'm sorry..." Carrie in an instant, wrapped her arms around Sue, loving the feeling of her friend again. Sue pulled away, only to look into Carrie's big green eyes. She always admired how pretty she really was.

"Sue, i'm sorry about your baby..." Carrie said, evident in her eyes.

"It's not your fault..." Sue smiled, drawing her arm up, to hold her head, leaning on it, as Carrie copied the movement. Carrie gently played with Sue's long blonde hair, whilst looking into her blue eyes.

"You have really pretty hair..." Carrie complimented. Sue smiled "you have gorgeous eyes, and even more importantly...a gorgeous heart." Sue smiled. Carrie looked bewildered "what?" she asked, tilting her head to the left.

"Carrie White, you...are incredible...you have the most tortured soul, but you have the biggest heart. It makes me feel agonizing pain, to know I did something like that to you. You, Carrie White, are _such _a strong person, it leaves me to wonder...why this happened to you. With your mom, and us...it's just so amazing to know, that someone is capable of being so strong, and put together. You have a _huge _life ahead of you Carrie. And, I want you to know that, if I fall behind you, you just keep going. Don't stop. Got it?" Sue asked, raising an eyebrow. Carrie nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes, after what Sue just said to her. Sue smiled.

"Wanna take Jinxy for a walk? It's still light out." Sue offered, getting up from the bed, and throwing on a sweater, over her shirt, glancing at Carrie. "Sure." Carrie replied, and walked beside Sue, and out of the room, and downstairs to find the whole family watching T.V.

"We're taking Jinxy for a walk. Is that okay?" Sue asked. Reagan turned to her and said "Yes! absolutely dear! Glad you're feeling better! Leash is hung up in the garage!"

Sue thanked her, and whistled for Jinxy to follow her, and Carrie. Jinxy's ears pricked forward, as she ran over to the two girls, sitting beside Carrie. Carrie looked at the dog, and gave her a gentle pat on the head. Jinxy closed her eyes, and leaned into the feeling of the human touch. Carrie noticed how strongly built Jinxy was. She was all muscle.

"Jinxy looks really strong." Carrie said, running her hand over Jinxy's back. Laura laughed "10 months in the Military will do that. Ha, if you're ever in danger, say 'Jinxy, rip!' and she will tear them to flesh!" she laughed. Carrie smiled. Suddenly, 5 year old Charlie hopped of the couch, and walked over to Carrie, and gave her a hug. Carrie looked confused, but placed a hand on his back, letting him hug her. Sue smiled, and so did everyone else.

Charlie let go, and jumped back on the cream couch. Carrie smiled, and opened the door, and walked out with the two girls by her side.

The street was in a whole circle, with a park at the end of it. The girls decided they wanted to throw the ball around at the park with Jinxy. The park was a normal sized park. It had a grass field, and a play area too. Sue let Jinxy off her leash, and let her run around. Sue chased Jinxy, and so did Carrie, before Sue sneakingly ran behind Carrie, and jumped her, wrapping her arms around her. Carrie was surprised, and her powers quickly tore Sue off of her, and flew her back into the grass. Carrie turned around to see who it was, before her eyes widened in shock. She quickly ran to Sue, and dropped to her knees. Sue pretended to be dead, and closed her eyes. Carrie started crying "Sue..." Sue's eyes opened in a flash, before she flipped Carrie on her back, and tickled her. Carrie laughed, and laughed.

"You're so mean!" She laughed, trying to calm down. Sue smiled "i'm looking on how you can handle your powers better." Carrie agreed, before the two girls lay on their backs, and stared up into the clouds. The sun was starting to set, but the sky was still blue, with a hint of clouds.

"Remember Carrie..." Sue started, still keeping her eyes on the sky, as Carrie turned her head to look at her. "Life really is beautiful...it's a good life Carrie White." Carrie half-smiled to herself, before looking back up at the clouds. "Yeah...do you think she's watching us? Baby Carrie, and my Momma?" Carrie asked, wonderingly. "Your Momma, is looking down on you with a smile on her face. She raised such a beautiful girl, she should be proud." Sue smiled to the sky. Carrie turned her head. "What about baby Carrie?" she asked softly. Sue turned her head with a soft look, before turning back and once again staring back into the stratosphere. "I think she is. She's at peace now." Carrie nodded, and turned back. The girls kept looking at the sky, until they heard growling behind them. The quickly got up, and turned to see Jinxy growling at four teenage boys, staring at Carrie, and whispering to each other. Sue quickly got up, and glared at the boys. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" She screamed, throwing her arms up in confusion. Carrie stood up, and stood beside Sue. Jinxy was in front of both girls growling in defense.

The boys looked about Carrie, and Sue's age. With tatoos, on their neck, and arms. "THAT BITCH KILLED BILLY NOLAN! MY BEST FRIEND!" One of the boys screamed, pointing at Carrie. Carrie quickly stood behind Sue. The boys ran over to the girls, and no one was around. It was two against four. If, they decided to fight. But Sue wasn't going to let them put a finger on Carrie. She told Carrie to back up, and yelled at Jinxy to watch her. Carrie backed up, and Jinxy stood in front of her.

The boy stood in front of Sue, staring her down. "That whore, killed Billy, and now it's time for payback bitch!" he gestured for the boys to get Carrie, when Sue punched the boy that was in front of her. He fell back, as his friends caught him. He got up, and wiped his bloody nose, and looked pissed. He stood in front of Sue, clenching his fists together. "Hurt her. Bad." He demanded, still keeping his eyes on Sue, as the boys ran for Carrie. Sue panicked before making a snap decision. "JINXY! RIP!" Sue shouted.

In a flash, Jinxy growled deeply, and ran at full speed for the boys that were heading for Carrie. She jumped up, and latched her jaw on to them, dragging them to the ground, screaming in pain. Her sharp teeth, penetrating into their skin, breaking it.

"Carrie let's go!" Sue shouted, as Carrie ran towards her. She whistled to Jinxy, who stopped and ran from the boys, and to Sue. The boy looked up and screamed "i'm not calling the cops on you! That bitch, is going to be killed with a bullet to her head!" he screamed, putting pressure on his wound. Sue grabbed Carrie's arm, as they ran back home as fast as they could.


	9. Chapter 9

**Trying to incorporate some femslash into this chapter.**

Carrie and Sue ran back from the park, faster than their legs could handle. After a boy threatened to kill Carrie, and Jinxy attacking them, the two girls were pretty rattled up.

As soon as they reached the house, Carrie didn't want Sue telling any of the Desjarden's about what happened. Sue agreed, as they walked in, trying to hide their rapid breathing. "Hey!" Reagan shouted, sitting with the whole family on the couch. "Wanna eat some popcorn, and watch _Despicable Me_?" Carrie looked at Sue, who only slightly shook her head. "Uhm, no thanks. We're tired, and taking a small nap." Sue said, as she jogged up the stairs, and into their room, with Carrie following quickly behind her. Sue shut the door, and flung herself on top of the bed, burying her head in the soft goose-feather pillows. Not showing any of her face. Carrie sat beside Sue on the bed, and gently tapped her back. "Everything okay?" she said nervously. Sue just groaned in reply. Carrie put her head down, and had an idea. She threw her hands on to Sue's hips, and wiggled them around, tickling her, and making her thrash around laughing, and trying to get Carrie to stop. Finally, Carrie had mercy on Sue, and stopped. Sue tried to calm her breathing, as she sat up, and placed a hand on her chest, smiling. "So, you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Carrie questioned, sitting with both legs on top of the bed. Sue looked at her with a fretful look on her face. "They said they were gonna put a gun to your head, and kill you..." Sue said, as she made that face, that made her look like she was about to cry. Carrie shook her head slowly, and languidly, smiling in the process. "No. You see...what _they _don't know is, that I have powers, that could kill them, before they even tried to do that..." Carrie stated, with a grin. Sue's sad face immediately turned into a devious smile. "That reminds me, I should search online, how to control your powers..." Sue smiled, jumping off the bed, to retrieve her phone, and look online "how to control telekinesis." Carrie just waited on the bed patiently, as Sue searched different websites like _Yahoo, _and _Wikihow. _ Nothing said about 'controlling' them, just 'developing' them. Sue grunted in frustration, and threw her phone on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Carrie chuckled, as Sue jumped on the bed, and sat cross-legged across from Carrie. Sue sighed "it doesn't say anything on how to control them, just to create them." Carrie sighed, in reply, and put her head down. Sue gently put her hand on Carrie's cheek, causing her to look up to her, with sad eyes. "We'll find out some other way." Sue smiled, causing Carrie to smile too.

Whenever Sue smiled, Carrie smiled. It was weird, it's like Sue was some kind of power force to Carrie, making her feel so much better.

Carrie locked her eyes on Sue's. This happened very little. They sometimes glanced at each other, but never full eye-on-eye contact happened. Whenever Carrie, and Sue looked into each other's eyes, they can almost feel themselves becoming emotionally stronger.

"I have so many people hating me, because of that night-" Carrie started, but Sue quickly interpreted. "Carrie, no one hates you. There's no bad guys here, it's just...people trying to figure things out...and those boys at the park were one of those people." Sue said compassionately before continuing "you think everyone hates you, but you're wrong... Me, and six other people don't like you..." Sue stopped, grabbing Carrie's attention with wide-worried eyes. Sue smiled and continued "we _looove _you Carrie. We all do. If you weren't here, I wouldn't be able to handle myself. You're one of the reasons I am, the way I am today." Sue smiled. Carrie looked at Sue, before jumping on her, hugging her so tight, she almost turned blue.

Sue laughed, and hugged her back, as the two girls recovered from the force of the hug, locking eyes with one another again. Carrie decided to try something she never done before. She seen Chris do it, a million times, and every other girl.

She leaned in and planted a kiss on Sue's lips, drawing Sue aback, and a confused face was plastered. "Carrie? What are you doing?" she asked confused. Carrie looked down. "I'm sorry. I seen everyone do it, and I wanted to try, but I don't have anyone to try it with." she stated sadly.

Sue was thinking about it. Carrie just wanted to try it once, and it would be over.

Sue sighed, and leaned in to kiss Carrie passionately. Carrie fluttered her eyes, a couple of times, trying to get used to the softness of Sue's lips on hers, before she finally shut her eyes, and let Sue take the lead. Sue finally pulled away, and smiled. "It's better with someone you're _in _love with." Carrie nodded, and thanked her.

"What was it like to kiss Tommy?" asked Carrie. Sue had a faraway look in her eyes, from the question. "It feels like...almost like an accident. A beautiful gasoline rainbow. It was intense. My hormones were always racing when it happened. It's something that is hard to explain. When you kiss someone you love more than anything, it's like...an intense wave of emotions flooding back between you. You just wanna float on top of a fluffy cloud, and never come off..." Sue smiled, remembered her last kiss with Tommy, before he passed.

Carrie nodded, understanding. Will she ever find the love of her life? Or just be stuck in this form forever? These were the things Carrie always thought when she was alone. She didn't think she would have her 'prince charming' or her 'husband'. She just thought she'll be alone forever.

The girls decided they wanted to hang out with the rest of the family, as they headed downstairs.

"Hey! Audrey, and Charlie wanted to go outside, and play on the trampoline. You still up for it?" Rita asked, getting up from the couch, along with the rest of them.

"Sure!" Carrie smiled, as they all headed out to the backyard. It was filled with green grass, and a pool, and a trampoline. It had a deck with chairs, and an electric fire table, with bricks on the bottom, and glass on the top, where you can put your glasses on. It had a barbecue, and a garden too.

Sue, and Carrie, rolled on to the trampoline, with Audrey, and Charlie. They all started jumping, and playing around.

Carrie felt as if she was flying, higher than the sky. She went up and down, up and down...Her hair flying everywhere, as she laughed, with Sue and the kids. All the adults were sitting on the deck, drinking lemonade, and watching them all.

"Hey guys! Let's tickle Carrie!" Sue suggested, as the kids screamed "yeah!" and tackled Carrie, bringing her down on the trampoline, tickling her, and making her laugh, and beg them to stop. Reagan called over to the kids, she asked if they wanted any lemonade. They kids ran off the trampoline, and to their moms.

"Okay, you're so mean!" Carrie laughed, as she recovered from her tickle fight, and sat up on the trampoline. Sue sat beside her, as they both looked at the kids playing with Jinxy, and laughing, as the Desjarden sisters, smiled.

Sue looked over to Carrie, and she looked at her. Everything here was silent, except the laughter escaping the kids mouths, from Jinxy licking their faces. The sun, powering over Sue's face as she whispered:

"You still have a family Carrie..."

**Hey! You guys wanted some femslash, and here you go! But, i'm not going to have them as a couple. Sorry! :(**


	10. Chapter 10

_Sue was in labor, but no one was there with her. No nurse, no Carrie, no Desjarden sisters. No one, except for the room itself. The plain old white hospital room. Sue was sweating, and screaming with pain. She threw her head back into the pillows, and screamed so loud, the whole universe could hear. Abruptly, Carrie was standing in the middle of the room, with a plain, emotionless look on her face. She watched Sue scream with pain, and was wearing nothing but a plain white bed gown, covering her knees, chest, and both of her arms. Sue looked up, and noticed Carrie standing there. "Carrie! Get the nurse!" Sue screamed, tossing her head, once again back into the pillows, gritting her teeth, and squeezing her eyes shut. Carrie didn't do anything. She just remained still as a statue. Sue noticed she wasn't moving. "Carrie! Please! Get the nurse!" Sue pleaded, her eyes filled with tears. Carrie then, slowly, step by step, walked over to the left side of Sue's bed, and slowly brought her head down, to look Sue in the eyes. Sue's eyes had a confused look in them, as Carrie's were emotionless. "Why would I help you, after what you did to me?" Carrie asked bluntly. Sue's eyebrows furrowed together, as she wondered what Carrie was doing. Another contraction hit, as Sue grunted out, her eyes tightening together, as Carrie just stood there, not giving a crap. "CARRIE PLEASE!" Sue screamed, grabbing her stomach. Carrie leaned her head on to her right shoulder, and smiled. "Oh...there, there Sue Snell...just let your baby die, you weren't gonna be a very good mother anyway. Just let it die, like you let me..." Carrie laughed, forcing herself to smile. Suddenly, Rita was standing beside Carrie, with the same emotionless look Carrie had. "Ms. Desjarden?" Asked Sue, confused, the sweat trickling down her brow. "Sue, you're a bully, and a murder. Just let baby Carrie die. She isn't gonna be able to live with you anyway..." Ms. Desjarden, said sweetly, but with a horrible spit of venom. "What?" Sue asked, __confusingly. She didn't get why, Ms. Desjarden, and Carrie were saying these things to her. She WAS having her first baby now. Sue screamed, as she felt the baby coming out of her. She had no choice but to push. "Ahhh!" she screamed, as baby Carrie popped out, and landed on the other side of the bed. Sue sighed with relief, as the pain was gone. She sat up, and looked at her baby, who was just laying on the white sheets, with the umbilical cord attached. She looked at her baby, with gentle eyes, as she picked her up, and held her to her chest. She looked at her baby, who was emotionless as Carrie, and Rita. She was confused. Why wasn't the baby cryin-_

_Suddenly, baby Carrie's face turned into something demonic."GO TO HELL YOU BITCH!" she screamed, in a deep demonic-devil voice. She dropped baby Carrie on the bed, and crawled back. Carrie smiled, and gently picked up the baby. Cradling her in her arms, as she smiled. She looked up from baby Carrie, who's face was back to a regular baby-like face. "See Sue?" You just threw your baby. You're a monster. Go to hell." Carrie spat, as she kissed the top of the baby's head.__  
_

"NOOOO!" Sue screamed, as she shot up from her slumber, and was breathing heavily. Carrie suddenly heard Sue scream, and by habit, she shot up as well, and took Sue into her arms. Sue was trembling, and looked around her:

Dark room, with the curtains still open, showing the moon, and stars, her dresser, closet, and bed. She glanced at the alarm clock that read _3:28 am. _Sue sighed into Carrie's shoulder, relaxing a bit, in realize it was a dream. But she was still rattled up, about what her dream was about. Baby Carrie screaming at her to go to hell, Ms. Desjarden, and Carrie telling her she wouldn't be a good mother. It was all too much to handle. She pulled back from Carrie's embrace. "I just need some time by myself." She declared, as she rolled off the duvet, and stood up. Carrie was confused, and stood up as well. "What happened?" She asked sweetly. Sue turned her head, to look at Carrie. "Nothing. I just wanna be alone." She said bluntly, as she proceeded to walk out the door, before Carrie said "I can't sleep without you by my side-" She started, before Sue spat out "I know, because you're too clingy! You need to back the fuck off!" she shouted. Immediately, Sue felt remorse, and sadness, as to what she just said to her best friend. She KNEW Carrie couldn't be left alone, or sleep alone. Her mother never gave her love, and she was in need of it. Sue's eyes were filled with water. "Carrie I-" Carrie shook her head, as a frown came upon her face, as she was about to cry. She shook her head, and rolled under the duvet, the opposite side of Sue, tears gently coming down her face. She didn't want Sue to hear her cry. "Carrie, oh gosh, i'm SO sorry! I didn't mean it! Please..." Sue cried out, her hand holding her mouth. Carrie ignored her, and squeezed her eyes shut. Hoping the pain will subdue. She HATED the fact that Sue had said that to her. After all they been through, she said Carrie was being to 'clingy". Sue squeezed her eyes shut, as she walked out of the room. Carrie was silently crying, missing her friend all ready.

Sue slowly walked downstairs, her emotions ripping through her like a frozen knife, just stabbing away. She gently lay on the couch, and cried. How could she say that to Carrie? She KNEW she needed someone to be there beside her! She was such a bitch to her! Carrie didn't do anything wrong! She even helped Sue after she woke up from the nightmare!

Sue grunted, as she sat up from the couch, and decided to go for a late night/morning walk. She needed to get her mind off of this. She rushed out the door, and started walking in a fast pace, trying to control her emotions, that were begging to be answered. The wind flowing her hair, the opposite direction of her head, and the moonlight dancing on her eyes. Everyone was sound asleep at 4 am. Not a single sound heard. Nothing but the trees being abused by the wind.

She was walking for fifteen minutes, before she didn't realize she passed the park, Carrie got threatened at. She completely was oblivious to what was going on around her. She didn't notice, that the boys that threatened Carrie were watching her very intently. The boys were sitting on the park bench, smoking weed, as they noticed Sue was passing by them. The boy that Sue punched, quickly stood up from the bench that her was sitting on, and eyed her menacingly.

Lucas Morgan. Seventeen year old senior, at Mont Laura High School. Best friend with Billy Nolan. Black hair, that covers his left eye, tatoos all over his body. 5'10, and small body.

Lucas quickly jogged over to Sue, stopping her, in her path. Sue's eyes widened. "Welcome back! Good news! I'm not gonna kill Carrie White. That's unfair. She killed someone that was close to me, so...i'm gonna kill someone that's close to her! Congrats! You're the lucky bitch, that's gonna die!" He smiled. Sue tried to throw a punch, before her hand was caught, and her mouth was covered by Luca's friends. She tried to scream, but nothing came out of her mouth but small grunts, and moans of pain. Not a lot of screaming. She couldn't handle that.

"Take her into the trees, we don't have a lot of time assholes!" Lucas shouted. His friends obliged, and dragged Sue into the forest, and was kicking with all her might. Nothing seemed to happen, she wasn't hurting them at all, nor escaping their tight grasp on her wrists, and mouth. They dropped her on the ground. As soon as she hit the cold dirt, and leaves, she didn't have time to react, she was kicked in the gut with great force, causing her to scream, and grab her gut. "SHUT UP BITCH!" Lucas screamed, as he drove a kick into her face, making her fall back into the dirt, and moan in pain, as she couldn't feel anything on her face, but the blood swiping down her lip. Another kick was directed at her head, causing everything around her to become dizzy, and in a haze. She felt as if, she was floating on a cloud, and she was high.

This time, instead of a kick, she felt something even more sharp, enter into her abdomen. She was stabbed. She grunted out in pain, as she curled up into a ball, and moaned. The boys smirked, and ran off. Lucas turned back and laughed "hope you have a good time in hell bitch!"

Sue was dying. She knew she was leaving Earth, and going to somewhere new, and supernatural. She knew that she was going to visit Tommy now. She was going to be at peace. She just prayed that Carrie would live a normal, HAPPY life. Not being judged by anyone. She was crying now. Not out of pain, but out of emotions. She knew Carrie would be fine, but it was going to be overly hard on her.

We all take the gift of life for granted, but what if we could slow things down...

_Sue was at school, and is being laughed at by kids for being too tall. Sue is now joined Ewen High, and met her friends. Sue has now met Tommy. Sue is on her first date with Tommy, at dinner. Sue is having sex with Tommy. Sue is screaming "plug it up!" at Carrie. Sue felt remorse. Sue told Tommy to ask Carrie to prom. Sue tried to save everyone at prom. Sue saved Carrie. Sue found out she was pregnant. Sue took care of Carrie. Sue went to jail. Sue was bailed out. Sue moved in with the Desjarden sisters. Sue's baby died. Sue kissed Carrie. Sue was laughing with Carrie. Sue was loving Carrie. Sue was dying..._

Sue was now seeing a bright light, that was shining down from the stars, and the trees of the forest she was murdered in. She closed her eyes, and let the bright light take a hold of her, before soon the sirens came...


	11. Chapter 11

Carrie couldn't find herself to fall asleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Sue. I mean, sure. She HAD screamed at Carrie, for no reason, but she immediately apologized, and started crying, and Carrie blocked her off, ignoring her completley.

Carrie sighed, and pushed the covers off of her, and got up. She walked out the door, and tip-toed downstairs, trying not to wake the others. She reached the living room, and there was no sign of Sue. Her eyebrows furrowed together, in wonder where she was. She gently whispered "Sue..." but no answer. Carrie searched around the house, but still no sign. She decided to wake the others.

"Ms. Desjarden..." Carrie whispered, knocking gently on her bedroom door. She heard a genle "mmm..." coming from inside. Carrie walked into the darkened bedroom, and told Rita that Sue was no where to be found. Rita quickly got up, and rushed out the door. She called the rest of the family, who were in their slumber, at 4 am.

They all ran out the door, in their night gowns, and called for Sue. Reagan told Jinxy to find Sue. Jinxy was sniffing around the air, trying to catch a scent of her. Suddenly, Jinxy barked in the direction of the park. The girls ran, but Carrie was faster than all of them. She needed to find Sue. Then, flashing lights appeared in the distance, as if a fireworks display went off. Carrie's eyes bulged, as she ran for the park. The others followed closely behind.

The park was filled with police officers, fire trucks, and ambulances. Carrie stopped running mid-second, and noticed the paramedics huddled over Sue, putting her on the gurney. Carrie; in a flash, ran towards Sue, who had her eyes slightly opened. She was still breathing, but barley.

Carrie ran beside Sue, tears forming in her eyes. "Sue..." she asked, in hope her best friend, wasn't dying. Sue gently looked at her and smiled. "Sue...please..." Carrie pleaded, stroking Sue's hair, her voice becoming raspy. "C-Carrie..." Sue whispered, gently putting her hand atop of hers. "Yes, I'm here..." Carrie said anxiously, and shaky. "I-I'm sorry..." she whispered, to Carrie, little tear drops falling from her cheeks. "No, no. It doesn't matter, who cares. We'll go home, and we'll go to sleep, and in the morning, we'll go to the park. Okay?" Carrie asked, trying to hide the pain, with reassurance. Sue didn't answer for a moment, and Carrie was afraid, Sue had stopped fighting. "Sue!" Carrie screamed, with tears rushing down her face. Sue's eyes gently opened again, to see Carrie's sad face, look back at hers. She languidly took her hand, and cupped Carrie's cheek. She tried her best to smile. Carrie smiled back, with sad eyes.

The Desjarden sisters, watched from behind. They had tears rushing down their faces, as Rita slowly walked over to Sue, who was laying on the gurney. "Sue?" she asked, with wide eyes. "Ms. Desjarden...I need to talk to you...but, Carrie can't hear this..." she whispered, Rita nodded slowly, and turned to face her sisters, and gestured them to grab Carrie by the arms. "NO!" Carrie screamed, as the sisters pulled her away quickly. Carrie wanted to use her powers, but she knew Sue wouldn't want her to.

"Listen..." Sue whispered, her eyes droopy. "Yes, i'm listening." Rita said, gently rubbing the top of her arm. "C-Carrie...w-was the b-best thing that ever happened to me. You...need to take care of her. Hold her when she cries, and teach her wrong from right. She NEEDS to have a normal life, Ms. Desjarden. You NEED to give that to her...okay? Please. If you can't hold her at night, at least let Jinxy sleep with her. Please, give her the life she needs!" Sue cried loudly. Carrie was being held back, by Reagan and Laura, and the kids were clenching on to Jinxy's fur, by the park bench. Even though Carrie was being held back, she could hear what Sue had just told Rita. She screamed, with sadness, and frustration, and ripped out of their arms, and ran over to Sue.

"Sue, please don't die! You taught me so much! I didn't have a home, or family, and you helped me! I-I can't live without you! You're my rock! You left your parents for me! You put yourself in jail for me! You _loved _me! You gave me a forever, when I was barley surviving awhile. Please Sue! Don't die!" Carrie screamed, gently rubbing Sue's cheek. Everything was quiet now. It was so quiet, you could almost hear everyone's thoughts. So quiet, you could hear Sue whisper "thank you..."

The Paramedics rolled Sue up on the ambulance, and shut the door. The female doctor were walking towards them. "Is she going to be okay?!" Carrie practically shouted. "It's up to her. If she lives or if she dies, it's really up to her. We can't do a lot. It's her choice, if she wants to fight long enough to keep herself alive." she said gently. Carrie dropped to her knees, and covered her eyes with her hands, and screamed. But, when she screamed, she felt herself drifting away, like a ghost, refusing to be taken to the deceased.

Carrie stopped crying slowly, and opened her eyes. She was in the school locker room, where shit went down, with the tampons. She was on her knees in the shower room, with no one around. She looked around nervously, before Sue walked in, with the same outfit she wore, the day, she threw tampons at Carrie. Carrie ran up to Sue, before an invisible force shield, separated Carrie, from running to Sue. "SUE!" Carrie screamed, banging on the shield. Sue just stared at Carrie with blank eyes. Suddenly, she started singing "nobody knows where we might end up, nobody knows..." Grey's Anatomy Theme Song _Cosy in the Rocket._ Carrie was confused, and tried to break the glass, but nothing worked.

She slowly slid down the glass, and on to the floor, crying. Then, she was back in the cold park pavement, being cooed by Rita, and the sisters. She refused to get up, as she gently watched the ambulance take Sue away. "Sue..." Carrie whispered.

**Sorry, I know this chapter was short.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I've decided to change the story to M. It's rated M for sexual content. **

Carrie was sitting in the back seat of Rita's Chevy, going to the hospital to see Sue. The guys that threatened Carrie, decided to go after Sue instead. Carrie was constantly crying. She couldn't have another loved one be dead. She wouldn't be able to handle the emotions, that were ripping through her insides.

"We're here Carrie." Rita informed from the passenger seat.

Carrie looked out the window, to find a huge building, with lots of windows, fire trucks, ambulances, and some police cars. Rita pulled to a stop, and Carrie rushed out the car, and into the building. She looked around, and ran over to the desk.

"Sue Snell." Carrie said anxiously. The lady looked at the papers, and said "Room 402." Carrie nodded, and flew passed everyone, and rushed around to find Room 402. She kept looking around, before she located the room. She rushed in, and saw Sue asleep, but breathing. Carrie sighed with relief, and walked in, and pulled up a seat beside Sue. She grabbed Sue's hand, and closed her eyes, as a tear came down her cheek.

"Sue you're alive." Carrie smiled, as she re-opened her eyes. The nurse walked in, and checked the monitor. "What happened?" Carrie asked the nurse, with curiosity. The nurse smiled and rubbed Sue's head "she was very lucky. She kept on screaming out 'Carrie' when the operation was about to take place. I don't know who that is though." she said, as she looked down, trying to think.

Carrie nodded. She rubbed Sue's temple, as she asked the nurse when Sue would be let out. The nurse said "when shes ready. If she wakes up today, and wants to go home, she can, if not, a bit longer." Carrie nodded, as the nurse walked out. She smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Sue's head. But something came over Carrie, more curiosity. She _loved _the way Sue's lips felt on hers. She would never become a lesbian, it was a sin. But she couldn't fight the urge to want to kiss Sue again. She lifted her head up, and looked around, and saw that no one was around, before she placed her lips on top of Sue's. But this time was different, Carrie felt herself have a tingly feeling..._down there. _She lifted her lips back up, and wondered what the feeling was. Her cheeks were becoming flushed, as she wanted more contact with Sue. She decided to kiss her one more time, and it would be over. She leaned in, and the feeling was back. It was a throbbing feeling that was taking place in her pants. Carrie couldn't help but moan, as the feeling washed over her. She lifted her head up, and closed her eyes, sighing with pleasure. Carrie knew what she was doing was wrong, but she couldn't stop herself. She sat back in her chair, and looked around if anyone saw. No one did.

Sue's eyes started to slowly open, as she looked at Carrie sitting beside her. She was in a haze, and was dizzy. Her head was hurting, and her abdomen was stinging. She remember she was stabbed there, by the three thugs, that threatened Carrie. She looked around the room, without moving her head. Nurses passing by the room, and a slow beeping coming from the monitor. "Carrie..." Sue whispered. Carrie's head whipped around, and saw Sue gently looking at her with lazy eyes. "Sue!" Carrie said extacit. Sue smiled lazily, as Carrie gently rubbed Sue's arm. "How are you feeling?" Carrie asked. "Okay. My head hurts though." she groaned, as she rubbed her head. "Want me to call the nurse in, and give you some pills or something?" Carrie asked. Sue shook her head, and told Carrie she wanted to get out of here as fast as possible.

Rita walked in, and smiled. "How are you feeling?" she asked, walking over to the two girls. "Okay. I want to go home today though." Sue said, trying to sit up, Carrie helping her. Rita nodded "i'll tell the nurse", and walked out. Carrie gave Sue a gentle hug, and smiled. The smile quickly turned into a look of hate, as she doesn't know if the three boys are in jail or not. "What's wrong Carrie?" asked Sue, as concern spread across her face. "Those boys. I don't know if they're in jail or not. I swear, if they're not i'm-" Carrie started, but Sue interrupted "not going to do anything..." she smiled, rubbing Carrie's face. Carrie closed her eyes, and leaned into Sue's gentle, warm touch. "I almost lost you..." Carrie whispered out, as she opened her eyes. Sue frowned "and I almost lost you..." Carrie leaned in, and hugged her best friend again.

Rita walked in "okay, we're free to go." She said, as the nurse brought the wheelchair in, and got Sue on her feet, and into the chair. Sue slumped down, as Carrie pushed her out of the room, and into the parking lot. They reached the car, as Rita and Carrie helped Sue into it. Carrie sat beside Sue, and put Sue's head on Carrie's shoulder. Sue smiled, and so did Carrie. Rita hopped into the car, and started it up.

* * *

They reached home, as Rita, and Carrie hopped out of the car, and helped Sue inside. As soon as they entered they heard everyone scream "Sue!" with excitement. They all rushed over to her, giving her gentle hugs, as Jinxy gave Sue a lick on the face. Sue smiled "can I have a nap?" she asked. Carrie and Rita nodded, as Carrie helped Sue up the stairs. "I'm making chicken for dinner!" Laura screamed, as she headed for the kitchen.

Carrie opened the door, and helped Sue get in. "Do you wanna change?" Carrie asked. Sue nodded. "Okay i'll get Laura-" Carrie started but Sue quickly interrupted "can you help me?" Carrie was worried that, that feeling might come back again. She never seen someone else naked, other than herself. Carrie slowly agreed, and helped Sue slip the hospital gown over her head, and saw Sue's slender, toned body for the first time. She had about C cups, and hourglass shape, and small legs. Her vagina was clean, and shaven. Carrie was surprised, at Sue not caring that she was naked in front of Carrie, but she tried to keep calm.

Carrie helped Sue into bed, as she wanted to sleep naked. She rolled off the covers, and help Sue get in it. Sue was quickly falling asleep, as Carrie walked over to the window, and opened it, so the fresh, summer breeze will come in. Sue smiled. She loved summer. It was her favorite season. Carrie decided to go downstairs, and let Sue sleep, but Sue quickly said "come sleep beside me", without opening her eyes. Carrie sighed, and nodded slowly, as she walked over and stripped down to her naked form, and hopped in. No one has ever seen Carrie naked. She was almost shaking, but was quickly calming down, as Sue wrapped an arm around Carrie's waist, and pulled her in close, almost like a spooning position. Carrie ran her hand, up and down Sue's naked spine. Sue sighed in pleasure, as the breeze of the summer wind, came flooding on Carrie, and Sue. That feeling was coming back to Carrie, as she felt herself getting a little damp. Carrie's eyes widened. She thought she had peed herself, but it was clear. She just tried to calm down. Sue was asleep, and it would dry before she woke up. Sue pushed herself closer to Carrie, as her leg hit a 'special' place on Carrie. Carrie gasped, but her eyes quickly became droopy, as pleasure cascaded over her. She let out a gentle moan. Carrie suddenly wanted to touch herself, and Sue. She let her hand fall to her slit, before she ripped it back up, in realization that she was sinning. Carrie thought about how she was sinning, and doing wrong, but she knew God would love her no matter what. She let her hand fall back to her vagina, as her other hand stroked Sue's back. Sue's breasts were lied on Carrie's, as Sue's head was on Carrie's shoulder, and her left leg, was on top of Carrie's vagina, breathing slowly, and languidly. Carrie knew Sue was asleep, so it gave her more desire to continue. She rubbed her clit slowly, as her head flew back into the goose-feathered pillows, moaning gently, as she made herself shudder. It wasn't long before Carrie felt a pressure within herself. She breathed heavier, and her heart was beating faster. Her head was being thrown side to side, as the pressure was released with a wave of ecstasy. She let out a small scream, but had to keep quiet, unless Sue would wake up. Her breathing calmed down, as her other hand roamed Sue's spine. She sighed, and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Carrie awoke with Sue beside her, and with the gentle breeze of summer air, flowing from the window. Carrie just experienced what masturbation was. It was a rush of different emotions. Pleasure, pain, remorse, and desire. She hated that she just sinned, but she also knew everyone does it. She also felt some sexual connection with Sue. She saw Sue naked, and slept beside her in the nude. It was all too much for Carrie to handle. Should she tell Sue she has feelings for her? Or just forget about it?

Sue fluttered her eyes open, to find Carrie already awake. "Hey" she whispered, as she sat up, and stretched her injured muscles. Carrie got another glimpse of Sue's breasts when she stretched. Big, and perky. Carrie wished she had breasts like those. Sue's hair fell on to her shoulders, and down her back. Her hair was beautifully golden. With gentle waves that reminded Carrie of the ocean. Carrie turned her head, and looked at the window. The sky was cloudless, and gentle waves of wind flowed through it, and kissed Carrie's face. She smiled, and turned back to look at Sue who was also staring out the window. Sue turned her head to face Carrie, and smiled. "Beautiful isn't it?" Sue asked, as Carrie nodded. "I can't believe I missed this..." Carrie said sadly. Sue and Carrie once again made eye contact. Sue stared into Carrie's beautiful blue eyes, they were shiny as the promises in magazines. Carrie stared back into Sue's turquoise Caribbean blue eyes. Carrie smiled. "Sue can I tell you something?" Carrie asked nervously, fidgeting her body, trying to think of how she's gonna say this.

"What is it?" Sue smiled. Carrie opened her mouth, this was it.

"I think I _love _you..." Carrie said, exposing her feelings towards Sue once and for all. She wasn't sure how Sue would react though. Carrie knew Sue loved her as a friend, but anything more than that was unknown.

Sue's eyes widened, and her head was taken back. Carrie _loves _her? She couldn't bare to understand this. She looked down, with her eyebrows furrowed. Thinking about her feelings towards Carrie. Carrie was practically sweating with nervousness. What if Sue didn't want to be her friend anymore because of this? Maybe she would never talk to Carrie again! Carrie immediately felt remorse for opening her feelings to Sue. "Sue i'm sorry-"

Before Carrie could finish, Sue threw her self on top of Carrie, pinning her to the king size bed, and kissing her with such passion, you couldn't explain with words. Carrie was surprised by the sudden gesture, but quickly melted into Sue's moist, warm lips. Carrie brought her hand up, to fondle Sue's back, and hips, Sue moaned into the kiss, and that feeling returned to Carrie. Sue put her legs on either side of Carrie's hips, and kissed her with a steamy, sexy, passionate kiss that was only seen in movies. Carrie was loving it, and decided to try something with Sue. She brought her tongue up to Sue's bottom lip, and silently asked Sue to french kiss. Sue obeyed and the two girls probed each others mouths, with their tongues. Carrie started to moan into the kiss, with all the new sensations happening between the two girls. Before the two could get any further Sue pulled back. Carrie was confused, and hungered for Sue's mouth against hers.

"How far are you willing to go with this Carrie?" Sue asked gently. Carrie thought about it. She wanted to go as far as sex with Sue, but that was a sin, and she knew if she did, she'll go to Hell. But, she also had amazing feelings for Sue that she herself didn't understand. Sue was like a savior to Carrie, and she felt such empathy with Sue. She wanted to go far with Sue, she loved her. She wanted to spread her thighs to the women, that gave her so much. She was always a follower of God, and always will be, but she needed to sneak into the real world for a bit. Experience new ways in life, physically, emotionally, and sexually. Carrie had to forget about her Momma for once, and focus on herself.

Sue on the other hand, did have feelings for Carrie too. She always sort of had a crush on Carrie. Even though Carrie always wore raggedy clothing, doesn't mean her face wasn't gorgeous. She bullied Carrie, but she also got a chance to redeem herself, and show Carrie a new aspect on life, and she can still live life, and not worrying about sinning. But, she wanted Carrie to choose if she wanted to lose her virginity to Sue or not. It will always be about Carrie now. Always.

"All the way..." Carrie whispered. Sue smiled and nodded. Carrie looked at Sue's lips once more, before pouncing on them, like a hungry lion, on a gazelle. Carrie flipped Sue on her back, with almost like a growl-type groan. The two feasted on each others mouths, lapping up as much spit as they can, to quench their thirst for each other. Carrie almost instantly wanted Sue to touch her, to make her feel amazing as her hand did five minutes ago. But she wanted to feel it with someone she loved. She wanted to feel it with Sue Snell.

Carrie drew her hand down, to cup Sue's breasts, and twist her nipples, making Sue moan with pleasure. Sue, in return, brought her hand up, and gently rubbed the tip of her index finger along Carrie's slit, making Carrie shudder, and moan. Thank God Jinxy was barking, or else the whole family would hear the moaning coming from the bedroom.

Sue needed Carrie to touch her more, but she needed to wait. This was Carrie's first time at this, so she needed to take it slow, and steady. Sue flipped Carrie on her back once more, so she was on top. She licked her way down to Carrie's pink erect nipples, and gently sucked on them, twirling her tongue around, as the pleasure danced all over Carrie's body. Carrie bit her lip, and squeezed her eyes shut, wanting more contact. She brought her hand down, and started rubbing herself, but Sue quickly put a stop to that, and took her hand away from Carrie's vagina, causing Carrie to grunt in frustration, by not getting enough relief.

"Nu-uh..." Sue smiled seductively, as she kissed all the way from the top of Carrie's mouth, down her neck, to her chest, her stomach, the top of her right leg, the top of her left leg, both of her hip bones, her thighs, and gave Carrie one last look, to make sure Carrie was ready to lose her virginity to Sue. Carrie nodded, and bit her lip.

Sue was an inch away from placing her mouth on Carrie's vagina, and giving the girl everlasting pleasure. She leaned in and-

"Knock!" a bang on the door came. "Dinner's ready girls! Hurry it up, before Jinxy get's the wishbone!" Laura screamed happily from the other side of the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Guess what!? I won second in my horse show, ALSO tomorrow is my birthday! I know it's not 'amazing' news, but I would still share it with you all! Song: 5'o clock T-pain, ft Lily Allen.  
**

Laura informed Carrie and Sue that dinner was ready, whilst the girls were becoming very intimate with each other. This was the first time Carrie ever let someone see her naked, and it was very nerve racking for her. She thought she was ugly, but when Sue touched her in places that were never aloud to be touched (according to what Mama said), she never felt more physically, and emotionally beautiful.

And for Sue, she always had a secret crush on Carrie, it was very small, but it was there. She loved making Carrie feel pleasure. It was a natural high for her, to hear the whimpers, and cries coming from the mouth of Carrie White.

The girls gasped, and then sighed relieved that Laura didn't hear anything. They let out quiet laughs, and quickly got dressed. As Carrie threw on her shirt, she turned to Sue with her eyebrows scrunched together, with something on her mind.

"Sue, what does this mean?" Carrie asked, slowly drawing her eyes up to Sue, who was throwing on a pair of sweats. Sue stopped, and tilted her head, and stared at the ground. What _does _this mean? Are the girls dating? Or did they just do something recklessly?

"I don't know..." Sue muttered, looking at Carrie with confused, and a bit of sad eyes. Carrie nodded, not wanting to talk about this now.

The girls opened the door, and jogged down the stairs, and into the kitchen to find everyone sitting down, and waiting patiently for the girls to arrive. Jinxy was outside, chewing on her bone, and lying on the deck. Charlie was sipping out of his cup, whilst everyone was waiting for them to sit down.

The girls walked over to the two nearest seats, beside Laura, and Rita. They nervously sat down, worrying that no one heard the moans coming from their bedroom. They kept on glancing over at each other nervously, and trying to act calm, and collected.

Laura passed around the roasted chicken, and everyone took a piece. Charlie stretched his little arm over to Carrie who grabbed a piece, but at the same time, Sue grabbed the same piece as Carrie, and they both touched hands. As soon as the contact between the two hit, their eyes launched to each others. Carrie looked the opposite direction, and withdrawled her hand from Sues. Sue nervously smiled, and took the piece of chicken, and handed Carrie the plate, coughing timidly. Carrie took it, and grabbed the last piece of chicken on the plate. She handed it back to Laura, who laughed confusingly.

Everyone at very quietly, and awkwardly. Carrie and Sue just played with their chicken, twirling it around the sliver fork like a ballerina, with their heads resting on their hands, with their elbows lying on the table.

"Girls, Audrey and Charlie are going to their Grandmothers' tonight, and us ladies are going out on a girls night!" Reagen chirped happily, clapping her hands together excitedly, as the other women smiled.

Sue and Carrie looked at each other curiously, kind of wanting to finish were they left off a few minutes back. They figured if everyone's out of the house, they'll be able to.

"Uhm, Carrie and I, are _really _tired tonight. Can we stay home?" Sue asked, trying to act innocent. The Desjarden sisters glanced over at each other confused.

"Uhm, Okay? We can do it another-"

"No, no. That wouldn't be necessary. Go out, have fun! We'll just lay back, and watch a movie or something." Sue smiled sweetly, with wide doe eyes. Carrie smiled and nodded.

"Uhm...er, okay. Ha. Sure girls, have some alone time. Movies are on the shelf beside the T.V." Rita smiled weirdly, but trying to act like it wasn't a big deal.

The girls nodded happily, showing their biggest smiles, as they got up, to clean their dishes, and go back upstairs.

"We're leaving in an hour! So at nine!" Reagan screamed, from downstairs, as the girls jogged up them. "Okay!" Sue shouted, as they ran into their room, and jumped on the bed, staring at the ceiling, side-by-side.

Sue sighed "shit, that was close." Carrie agreed.

"Carrie, are you _sure _you want to do this? I mean, it's your first time..." Sue asked, turning her head, to look at Carrie.

Carrie was nervous, without a doubt. She was scared to lose her virginity to Sue. She learned so much about how sexual intercourse was bad, and that it was a sin, and never to do it, or else she was going to Hell. But the way it felt, was so amazingly prodigious to her. It was like a thousand butterflies in her stomach, fluttering away. It was like...going on a roller coaster, with a steep drop. It was an adrenaline rush. And Carrie, _loved _adrenaline. She felt power, when she was high off of it, like she was the Hulk. She loved it, and she was going to keep going with Sue.

"Yeah..." Carrie whispered confidently, but also hesitantly. Sue gently turned over on to her side, kind of like a side-plank position, and rubbed Carrie's temple. Carrie closed her eyes, and smiled. "I love you Sue..." Carrie whispered, but was quickly taken aback about what she just said to Sue. Sue stopped rubbing Carrie's head, and had wide eyes. Carrie's eyes flew open and got up. "Sue i'm so sorry-" Carrie was interrupted mid-word, when Sue passionately kissed Carrie, and pulled back whispering "I love you too..." this time, Carrie was the one that was surprised, and was taken aback, with wide eyes. Sue smiled, and just waited for Carrie to sink it, to what Sue had just said.

"I always had a 'thing' for you. It's weird, I know...but...you're so gorgeous, and I fell for you ever since I met you, even though i'm straight, I guess i'm bisexual..." Sue trailed off, trying to figure out where she's getting at.

Carrie smiled, and kissed Sue gently, but beautifully. Sue kissed back, and the two were enjoying each others lips.

"WE'RE LEAVING NOW! WE'LL BE BACK AROUND 2 AM! JINXY IS SLEEPING IN HER BED, TEXT ME OR CALL US, IF YOU NEED ANYTHING!" Reagan screamed, as the door went 'thud', and the noise of the door being locked, was music to their ears, and by this, the girls knew they were left alone.

Carrie smiled into the kiss, as the anticipation was making her moan, for whats about to happen. Sue's hand started to fondle Carrie's breast, as her other hand was playing with her hair. Carrie's hand was rubbing Sue's temple, whilst her other hand was roaming her spine. Sue moaned into the kiss. She loved Carrie's touch. It was so gentle, but yet so fire ridden.

Carrie gently pushed Sue on her back, on the bed, so she was on top, with a leg on either side of Sue. The drapes were flowing into the room, from the wind of the night sky, and the twinkling stars were dancing, and the moon was shining. The light of the room was very dim, so you could still see, but not much. The door was closed, and the passion was on.

Carrie admired Sue's lips. They were sweet like...jellybeans and caramel, sweet like...chocolate left outside on a hot day. Sweet like that. Just beautifully fluffy, and warm.

Carrie dipped her tongue into Sue's mouth, and their tongues intertwined with each others. Sue was gently tugging on Carrie's hair, as the pleasure, and heat coming between her legs, was becoming almost unbearable. Carrie wanted to try something kinky, and decided to choke Sue a bit with her tongue. She pushed her tongue to the back of Sue's throat, almost touching her uvula, as Sue let out a bit of a gag, but loved it. She gently sucked on Carrie's sweet, licorice, type tongue, and wanted to return the favor. Sue drew her tongue as far back as it would go in Carrie's mouth, and twirled it around like a baton. Carrie gagged, but quickly was wanting more. She was lifting off Sue's top, and gently kissing the top of her breasts, as unclipped her bra, and gently took it off, exposing Sue. Sue smiled from under Carrie, and took her hand, and rubbed it on Carrie's jeans, making her shudder, and shake. Sue smiled, as Carrie went back to kissing her. The girls were almost tearing flesh off each others faces, with their mouths, trying to get enough saliva to satisfy their cravings of the human lips. Carrie was still on top, but Sue wanted to be in control now. She flipped Carrie on her back, and Carrie let out a short gasp, followed by a small laugh, as Sue went back to making out with her. Sue gently lifted Carrie's pajama top over her head, and kissed her shoulders, and kissed her way down to Carrie's breasts, gently sucking on her nipples, making Carrie moan loud.

The moon was shining on the girls, through the window, and the dim lights set the mood for a perfect evening of love, and passion...

**Haha, don't worry, next chapter will have the FULL sex scene! No more delays! I promise! **

**Song for this chapter of femslash: 5'o clock by T-pain ft Lily Allen.**


	15. Chapter 15

**-WARNING EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT-**

This was it. Everyone was out, and Carrie and Sue had the house for themselves for the night, and they decided to make the night a little more fun, and promiscuous.

This was Carrie's first time having sex, and Sue's first time with a girl. But, the two were so enthralled with each other, that it didn't matter to them anymore.

The light in the room was very dim, that you could make shadows on the walls. The window was opened all the way, and you could see the moon, and the stars twinkling, and dancing. The cool summer air, was brushing up on the girls naked bodies.

The two were kissing each other passionately, with open mouths, and tongues. Sue was atop of Carrie, with a leg on either side of Carrie. Both of them lying on their king size bed.

Carrie's golden blonde hair, was sprawled out around her, and Sue's beach blonde hair, was gently kissing Carrie's cheek. Their tongues were trying to lap up as much saliva as they could. Carrie's moans were constant. She had a bunch of new sensations inside of her, that were bursting to get out, and Carrie tried to show that to Sue through 'mmm's, and 'nngghh's.

Sue kissed Carrie's mouth one more time, before moving on to the left side of her neck. Carrie shut her eyes, sighed softly, and grabbed Sue's firm, toned ass. Sue moaned into Carrie's neck, and pecked her collar bone, her chest, and smiled at Carrie's anticipation, before finally swirling her tongue on Carrie's areola, making Carrie tremble with pleasure. Carrie wanted more contact, and bucked her hips, making Sue laugh to herself. Sue finally had mercy, and sucked Carrie's nipple, making her yelp, and become jittery. Carrie finally had enough of 'warm up', and pushed Sue off of her. Sue fell on her back, as Carrie sat up, eyeing her with mad, lust-filled eyes. Sue slowly got up, keeping her nervous eyes on Carrie, and sat with her knees tucked under her, in front of the half naked teen.

Sue had worried eyes. She didn't know if she hurt Carrie in anyway, or she changed her mind about this whole situation.

Carrie slowly crawled over to Sue on her hands and knees like a cat, and was an inch away from her face, before she sat down, with her knees tucked under her butt, and glared at Sue. Sue was on the verge of crying. She had tears forming, but tried to breath through them. Carrie kept on glaring at her, before Sue whimpered "Carrie, i'm sorry. Did I hurt you, or something?"

Carrie's eyes grew even more intense, and Sue's eyes became more flooded with tears. It was like Carrie was staring down Sue, to make her crawl up in a ball, and cry. And Sue wanted to.

Suddenly, Carrie jumped on top of Sue, letting out a growl, and started kissing her very vigorously, and powerfully. Forcefully shoving her tongue in Sue's mouth. Sue was surprised at Carrie's fast responding. She was worried that she might have hurt Carrie, when it was the complete opposite. Carrie was just very, _very _turned on right now, and she wanted more of Sue.

Sue started to relax, and kiss back. Drawing her tongue into Carrie's mouth, and feel her warm breath on her nose. Sue pulled away, only to have Carrie give a pouty look, wanting Sue's lips back.

Sue grabbed a goose-feather pillow, and placed it on the bed behind Carrie. Carrie was confused, but just sat there. Sue gently, pressed on Carrie's chest, bringing her down on the bed, and her head on the pillow. Carrie kept eye contact with Sue, as Sue crawled backwards, making her way between Carrie's legs. Carrie opened her thighs to Sue. Sue smiled, and was un-buttoning Carrie's shorts. She threw them aside, along with her panties, and gave Carrie one last look. Carrie nodded.

Sue bent down in front of Carrie's crotch, and was on her hands and knees, like a doggy-style position. Carrie bit her lip, and closed her eyes. Sue kissed Carrie's hip bones, and finally dove in. Sue kissed Carrie's slit, before slowly running her tongue up, and down it. Carrie moaned, and shivered with pleasure. Her eyes shut and opening, and closing her mouth, trying to get any air into her lungs, because right now the only breathing she was doing, was moaning.

Sue gently sucked on Carrie's clit. Carrie literally jumped up, but Sue held Carrie's legs. Carrie brought her upper-body up, and looked down on Sue who was sucking the life out of Carrie. She moaned, and grabbed Sue's head, forcing her deeper inside of her. From the pressure of Carrie's strength forcing Sue's tongue deeper inside of her, Sue's tongue was plunged in Carrie's tight hole.

"OH!" Carrie screamed, flinging her head back, and squeezing Sue's hair. Sue smiled, and took her right hand, that was lying on Carrie's ankle, and took her middle finger, and gently stuck it inside of Carrie, whilst still sucking her off. Carrie made a noise, that was hard to describe in words. It was like a dog barking, mixed with a cat purring.

Suddenly, Carrie got that feeling she got when she masturbated. She started moaning louder, forcing Sue as far as she could possibly go inside of her. Sue happily obliged to be forced by Carrie.

Carrie started moaning loudly, as she was very close on edge.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod..." Carrie moaned, before she stopped moaning, and squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for an impending orgasm. Then, she flung her body into the bed, and screamed "FUUUUCCCCKKKKKK!"

Sue laughed surprisingly, as she never heard Carrie swear before. But she was proud of herself to make Carrie feel so much pleasure, that she did.

Sue sighed happily, and crawled over beside Carrie, who was lying on the bed lifeless. She laughed as she saw Carrie's face. It was broke into a small, satisfied grin, with her eye lids droopy.

Sue bent her head down, to look in Carrie's half closed eyes. "So how was it?" Sue laughed sarcastically. Carrie nodded, but couldn't stop smiling, and her eyelids stayed droopy. Sue smiled, and shook her head. "Is that it for the night?" Sue asked, hopping of the bed, to retrieve her shirt off the ground. But before she picked it up, she was tackled on to the ground. She rolled over, on to her back, and looked up to find Carrie, almost ripping off her sweats. Carrie flung her sweats, and panties across the room, and just dove into Sue like a buffet. She didn't bother 'warming up', she just wanted to make Sue feel as good as Carrie felt.

Carrie plunged her tongue into Sue's hole, followed by a sharp intake of breath. Carrie was new at sex, and tried to do the same thing as Sue did to her. Sue started moaning, and lifted up her head, from the carpet to gently rub Carrie's head. Carrie was completely focused on her work. She didn't know what she was doing, so she just used her tongue, and licked different parts of Sue. Sue didn't mind though. With the intense moans, Carrie knew she was doing good. With the moans escaping Sue's lips, Carrie felt love, lust, and an unfamiliar high of power.

Sue couldn't hold herself anymore, and screamed as her orgasm hit. She thrashed around on the ground, like a fish out of water. Carrie felt a sense of accomplishment. She smiled, as Sue flew over to Carrie, and kissed her hard. Carrie's tongue flopped into Sue's mouth, and Sue instantly sucked on it. Carrie had an idea.

"Hold out your tongue." Carrie said, giving a wicked grin. Sue happily obliged. She stuck out her tongue, and Carrie wrapped her mouth around Sue's tongue, and sucked on it like a vacuum. Sue laughed in her head:

_"For an overly Catholic girl, she sure knows some dirty shit." _

Sue put her tongue back in her mouth, and backed away from Carrie, and sat in the middle of the room. Carrie was confused. Why was Sue backing away from her?

Sue sat up, with her legs out to the sides, and gestured for Carrie to come over. Carrie; quick as a cheetah, flew over to Sue's orders. Sue lifted her leg over Carrie's, so the two were pussy-to-pussy, and started to grind on Carrie's cunt. Carrie's eyes widened, and she screamed, and moaned at the same time. Sue started moaning too, as she brought Carrie's head in, and kissed her passionately. Carrie responded, with a gigantic moan of approval, as the two rubbed their clits together, and moaned in each others' mouths.

Sue cried out "fuck!" into Carrie's mouth, as a wave of pleasure cascaded over her. "Feel good?" Carrie mumbled into Sue's mouth, trying to push the girls even closer together. "Mm hmm..." Sue whimpered, wanting more contact. She lifter her arms up, and started to rub her clit, and Carrie's at the same time. Carrie screamed, as loud as she could, from the added pleasure.

Sue and Carrie, were rubbing their cunts together, whilst Sue was rubbing both of their clits, as they mauled each other's faces off.

"Oh god Carrie, i'm gonna cum..." Sue cried out, squeezing her eyes shut, as her moans intensified. Carrie didn't know what the word 'cum' meant, but she had a feeling it was what happened after a few minutes of sex.

"Cum with me..." Carrie added, as she joined Sue, in closing her eyes, and moaning.

Their moans quickly turned into HUGE screams. As they both were on the brick of climax. Carrie grinded into Sue, so hard, and fast, both of their bodies were moving. Their clits rubbing on each other, like sticks to create a fire. Very hard, and fast.

Then, both of the girls screamed out in climax, as their whole bodies shook. It was like; lollipops, rainbows, and cakes galore. The pleasure was unbearable, that they almost came again, just by them shaking against each other from the first one.

About a minute, they calmed down, and kissed each other, before getting dressed, and heading downstairs, before the Desjarden's come home, to find that their 'adopted daughters' were having sex on the floor in the guest room.

They happily hopped downstairs, and jumped on the couch, and clicked on the T.V. Carrie rubbed up against Sue, as they looked at each other, smiled, and gave a quick kiss. Carrie lied her head on Sue's shoulder, as the two teens watched _"America's Funniest Home Videos", _with their hands locked with each others.

It wasn't long before the door was slammed open, and Reagan, and Rita were walking Laura in the house. You could tell she was drunk, very drunk. The girls got up, and helped bring Laura to bed. They lay her under the covers, as she laughed out "what did the chicken, say to the pea? CHICKPEA!" and she started laughing hysterically, it made the other girls laugh, just by Laura thinking it _was _funny.

"Night Laur." Rita said, turning off the light, and shutting the door.

All the girls walked downstairs, as they heard "CHICKPEA!" coming from Laura's room, and started laughing down the stairs.

"So, how was your night girls?" Reagan asked, taking off her jacket, and putting it on a hanger. Carrie and Sue exchanged glances, and grinned. "It was fun. We watched '_Bridesmaids'." _Sue said, trying to hold back a laugh. Carrie had to turn away, so she wouldn't burst out laughing, like a freak.

"That's fun. But you should really go to bed. It's 1 am!" Reagan laughed. The girls nodded, and ran upstairs, trying not to laugh, but when the door shut, they burst out laughing on the floor. They clenched their stomachs and rolled all over.

It took them about a minute, to contain themselves, and get up. They slowly stopped laughing, and hopped into bed. They got under the covers, and stared into each other's eyes, and started kissing again.

"I love you, Carrietta White." Sue smiled, tucking a strand of hair, behind Carrie's ear.

"I love you too, Sue Snell."

**First full sex scene done! Tell me if you want more of them done!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! I'm so sorry I didn't update in awhile. My wifi was stupid. But better late than never right?!:)**

Carrie woke up with a hard, sturdy banging on the front door. It was hazy, and foggy, but she still managed to wake Sue up.

It was around 6:00am and the girls annoyingly walked downstairs, with tired expressions on their faces. They saw Rita, and Laura open the door to find two male police officers standing side-by-side, with a women and a man behind them. Sue's eyes immediately widened as she recognized who they were.

They were Sue's parents.

She stepped back a little bit, and covered her mouth. Carrie's eyebrows furrowed, and asked Sue what was wrong. Sue didn't answer. Carrie was going to ask one more time, before the officer interrupted.

"Rita Desjarden, Laura Desjarden, I have Susan, and Mike Snell here, and they reported her daughter Sue Snell to be missing. We tracked the girl's cellphone, and found her here. Can you please bring her down?"

The police officer was tall, broad, dark brown hair, olive skin, and brown eyes.

Sue looked at Carrie with nervous eyes, and nervously shook her head. Carrie started to breath heavily, but she couldn't worry. Sue's parents probably just wanted an explanation. They won't drag her away. She's practically

Carrie gently placed her hand on Sue's back, and urged her forward gently. Sue immediately pulled back, before she gave into Carrie's warm touch. It was weird, Carrie was usually the nervous one.

Sue tentatively walked over to the door, where everyone was eying her. She walked up, and made eye contact with her parents.

"Sue! Oh my God! I got your call! Where have you been?! Oh my God honey! C'mon, let's go home, and you can explain this all..." Sue's mom said, whist grabbing Sue's arm, and forcefully tugging her out of the house.

Sue pulled back, and her parents looked confused. Sue gently rubbed her left arm, bit her lip, and looked down sadly.

"I'm not going home. This is my new home..." She said sadly, but with a bit of happiness.

Rita and Laura looked at each other confusingly. Sue nor Carrie ever told them _why _they had to move in. And now Sue's parents are here, and bringing Sue home.

"Haha, don't be silly dear. You're not quite eighteen yet, and you have to stay with us. Now let's go home, i'm making chicken-"

"Didn't you hear me?! I'm not _going _home. I'm staying here. This is my new home..." Sue retorted, glaring at her parents.

Sue's parents were completely surprised that Sue said that. She was always friendly, and open, and obedient. This wasn't like her.

"Why are you here anyway Ms. Snell?" The olive-colored officer asked sharply.

Sue was anxious, and sweaty now. What if she got Carrie in trouble? Carrie was legally allowed to stay here, but Sue was nervous that she might say something she shouldn't.

"I-I promised a..._friend _something. And...I just can't break that..." Sue said, with a bit of gleam in her eyes.

She turned her head back into the house, and looked at Carrie, who was looking grateful, and smiled.

"And...me breaking that promise... ... ... I can't do that to a friend..." She smiled, still keeping her eyes on Carrie.

Her parents rolled their eyes at the sympathy. "Bring your 'friend' out here. Now." Mr. Snell demanded.

Carrie slowly walked out, and stood beside Sue, keeping her eyes soft. Trying not to upset the Snell's, or the officers.

The Snell's faces immediately turned into a face of fury, as the saw Carrie's face. "CARRIE WHITE! YOU'RE PROTECTING CARRIE WHITE?! THE GIRL THAT WENT FRICKEN PSYCHOTIC AT THE PROM?! WHO KILLED EVERYONE! INCLUDING YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Mrs. Snell screamed, walking in front of her daughter. Inches away from each others faces.

Sue glared. "Yes. They deserved it. And guess what _mom_..." Sue turned her head, and pressed the back of Carrie's head, pushing the girls mouth to mouth.

Everyone was in shock. Their eyes wide, and their mouths agape. Rita was the most surprised. She didn't know Carrie would allow herself to be in love with a female. With her Catholic religion and all.

"_Sue...!" _Her mom said in a bewildered, and shocked ton of voice. Sue pulled away from Carrie, and looked at her mom expectantly. Grinning.

"_Yes _mother?..." Sue smirked. She knew she was pissing off her mom, which made her continue. Almost giddy with anticipation. Carrie tried hard not to laugh. She knew Sue was going to make her mom so mad, she'll leave.

"What the hell are you doing?" She threatened sharply.

"Kissing my _girlfriend _mom. Problem?" Sue smiled sweetly. Now the Desjarden sisters were giggling to themselves.

"You're straight!" Mrs. Snell screamed.

"*cough* *cough* Bi..." Sue sarcastically said. Carrie had to turn away, and look at the Desjarden's who were looking at her like they were trying to say "really?" Carrie just shrugged, and smiled. The sisters, just shook their heads, and giggled.

"Sue! That's it! You're NOT bi, and i'm NOT going to allow you to be! Officer John, and Luke. Bring my daughter to the car please. We're going home!" Mr. Snell barked.

"NO!" Sue screamed, stomping her foot, and crossing her arms, looking like a small child. Carrie wanted to laugh at Sue's actions, but this was a serious situation.

The officers walked over and grabbed Sue's arms, dragging her to the car. Carrie screamed, and tried to help Sue break lose of their grasp, but the officers were too strong.

The Desjarden's had to pry Carrie off of Sue, and hold her back. Carrie and Sue screamed and shouted, begging to be let lose. Carrie had a snap decision and hoped it would work.

"STOP!" She screamed, everyone stopped dead, and turned to the short blonde teen, wearing black pajama pants, with white polka dots on them, and a white tank top showing off her pale, silky arms.

"Why are you bringing her back to your house, when she doesn't want to go!?" Carrie nearly screamed.

"Because she needs to be away from you, and with her family." Mrs. Snell stated. Sue rolled her blue eyes.

"But she won't be _happy. _And as a parent, won't you want your child to be happy?" Carrie asked, not as loud, but still firm. Carrie thought about how her Mama didn't care if Carrie was happy or not. It made her sad, and teary-eyed to think of it, but maybe she can use that to help Sue.

"She'll be happy, when she's back home, and safe." Mr. Snell sneered. Carrie snorted.

"No she won't. She's happy here. As my girlfriend." Carrie turned to the officers. "And won't _you _want to be with the one you love?" Carrie asked expectantly, and sweetly.

The officers stared down at the ground, and thought about it.

"I mean, yeah she left you. But that wasn't because she _hated _you, or disliked you. She wanted to help me recover after the prom, and my Mama. And if you need to know... ... ..." Carrie stopped, closed her eyes, and sighed. "My Mama abused me emotionally, physically, and mentally. And your daughter helped me overcome that. And I am grateful for that. Oh, so grateful..." She smiled.

The Snell's looked at each other, trying to figure out what to do. Sue looked over at Carrie and smiled. It must have took courage to say that in front of everyone.

The officers still held their grasp, but understood where Carrie was coming from.

"I mean, _yes_...I did murder hundreds of students at Ewen High...but...they murdered me all my life...to every single person in this city...i'm a murder, for killing people that killed me my entire life for being different. They don't care that they bullied me. As soon as something _big _happens, the person that caused it, is automatically the predator. It doesn't matter what the kids did to me. People believe what they want to believe. And Sue showed me that, I really didn't murder hundreds of kids...I just killed cancer from my life..." Carrie smiled.

A tear fell from Sue's cheek, as she smiled. The Snell's looked over at their daughter, and back at each other.

"You really want to stay?" Mrs. Snell asked.

"Yes, really I do." Sue said sternly, and passionately.

The Snell's gave each other one last look, before nodding. The police officers let Sue go, as she charged for Carrie, and hugged her so tight, her eyes bulged. The girls laughed, and cried at the same time.

"Sue!" Mrs. Snell shouted. Sue turned to her. "Don't do anything stupid. People still know I take care of you." Sue snorted. "Okay."

The Snell's walked over, and gave her one last final hug.

"You were a fantastic daughter. You taught me so much, Sue. You are smart, beautiful, loyal... and loving. You forgive everyone even if they don't deserve it. That's an amazing trait to have. And before we go...I have one last thing to tell you..." Mr. Snell said, looking at Sue intently.

"What is it?" Sue asked. The Snell's looked at each other.

"We're moving to Wyoming...we're going to move in with Grandma, and Grandpa. They're getting older now...and they need to be taken care of..." Mrs. Snell said sadly, tears forming.

"What? Where the hell did 'moving to Wyoming' come from? I just didn't want to live with you anymore...nothing else. I wanted you to walk me down the aisle on my wedding day, and watch me grow up more...you can't _leave _me. I'm still your daughter." Sue choked out, tears falling.

"It's not a goodbye! It's a...see you later...Sue. You were the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are my only baby, and always will be. We're going to take care of Gran and Gramps, like you're taking care of Carrie. Call me whenever you need me! You may have outgrown our arms, but you will _never _outgrow our hearts..." Mrs. Snell smiled, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Mom..." Sue choked. Carrie's eyes started to water.

"My baby..." Mrs. Snell smiled, cupping Sue's cheek with her hand. "You have grown up so much..." Sue smiled behind all the tears on her face.

The Snell Family gave Sue one last strong hug. "Don't grow up too fast..." Mr. Snell whispered in Sue's ear.

They gave each other one last look before they headed to the car, and drove away.

Sue watched the tiny cop car get smaller, and smaller away. Her parents left her. But she... _caused _that. By leaving their house in the first place. To help Carrie. Her heart felt like it broke, and it was falling down to the ground.

_Clunk._

_Crack._

_Shatter..._


	17. Chapter 17

Sue lay on the driveway of the Desjarden sisters house, crying her Ocean-colored eyes out, as her parents decided to leave her and move to Wyoming to live/take care of Sue's grandparents.

Carrie was holding her tight, and wasn't going to let go anytime soon. Reagan heard the crying, and rushed out from her room, and tried to help Carrie bring Sue back into the house.

Sue languidly dragged herself up the stairs and into her and Carrie's room. She flopped on the bed like a rag-doll, and started crying all over again. Carrie told the sisters that she would take care of everything, and she didn't need their assistance anymore. The left, and Carrie walked over to Sue's bed, and sat on the edge of it.

She gently stroked her long blonde hair, and cooed in her ear, reassuring her that everything will be alright. Sue wanted to ignore her, but she loved the sound of Carrie's soft, gentle voice. It reminded her why she shouldn't commit suicide right now. She had a job, and that was to make Carrie's life liveable. She had to forget about her own stupid issues, and focus on Carrie still.

Sue slowly lifted her head off the mattress, and stared at Carrie with her Ocean Eyes, which were streaked with tears as the waves cascaded over the shore. Her hair was a bit messy, but no one really cared.

Carrie pushed Sue's hair behind her ear, and smiled. She leaned in, and placed a small little peck on Sue's lips. Sue gave into the velvety feeling of Carrie's lips, and it completely threw her off track, and forgot about her parents.

Sue sighed, and wrapped her arms around Carrie. She needed a hug right now, and Carrie was her girlfriend, and she needed it. Carrie inhaled slowly, and smelt the flowery fragrance of Sue's hair.

Sue pulled back and stared into Carrie's green/blue eyes. They kind of fascinated Sue. How the mixture of different colors could come together, and create something so amazing to stare at. They way the green just danced around her pupil, and the blue swam around the outside. Calm like a flowing river, but so strong, and fire-ridden as gasoline.

"Sue it wasn't your fault..." Carrie tried to explain, in the nicest way possible. But Sue knew it was.

"But what if it was?" Sue whispered, her voice as low as an Angels.

Carrie looked confused.

"Do you know why they left?" Sue said in a hushed tone.

"They left because they think I don't need them anymore. Because I gave my mom a stupid message, and told her not to find me. That I didn't need her anymore. But...I do...she's my mom...I mean... i'm still going to save you Carrie, and protect you...but sometimes it is hard you know?"

Carrie looked down, and nodded. She understand where Sue was coming from. She was trying to be Carrie's savior, that she left herself isolated. Isolated in her own world. Not a perfect world, just a world of worry, selflessness, and hope.

Carrie thought about saying this ever since Mrs. Snell told her that they were leaving for Wyoming. She knew it would be hard, but she had to. Sue thought about Carrie and _only _Carrie. She needed to think about herself for once now. And, it was time for Carrie to be the savior.

"Sue, I think you should go to Wyoming..." Carrie whispered, looking at Sue with sad eyes.

"What? No!-"

"You took care of me, and now you need to take care of yourself. Go with your parents. Please...I need _you _to be happy now. It's your turn to live, and be happy..." Carrie smiled, a sad smile.

"Carrie White. I am not leaving you, no matter what-"

"I'm not giving you a choice Sue. I'm _happy. _I'm so happy, and that's because of _you. _You saved me. That was your job, but now...it's my turn to save you. You're _going _to Wyoming." Carrie demanded.

Sue shook her head aggressively. She wasn't going to leave Carrie again. No fucking way. She wasn't leaving her again, and she is going to stay here with her until they both die. Yeah sure, Carrie was _happy, _but if Sue leaves...then what's going to happen to that happiness? People can easily pick on her again, she still doesn't have friends, and she is practically alone!

Sue was as steady as a clock. Just looking into the white mattress, thoughts running through her mind like a time-warp. Her eyes blazed like a forest. She wasn't going to leave Carrie. It was still her job, and she wasn't going to wreck it.

"Carrie. No. You can't force me to-"

"LIKE HELL I CAN'T!" Carrie screamed, as she stood up from the bed. "Sue, YOU SAVED ME! OKAY? I'M SAVED! BUT YOU NEED TO FORGET ABOUT ME NOW! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO LIVE YOUR LIFE, WITHOUT HAVING A WORRY IN THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD, IF I'M GOING TO BE ALRIGHT! I'M DONE! I'M HAPPY! I DON'T NEED YOU AS MUCH AS I USED TO-"...

Carrie thought about the last sentence she screamed. _"I don't need you as much as I used to.." _That stung in Carrie's chest like hornets dancing around her heart. She still needed Sue. No matter what she said, she still needed her. But, she had to make Sue go to Wyoming with her parents. She had no other choice but to swallow the lump in her throat, and move on. But it was also true. Carrie could fend for herself now. She can pick herself up, no matter how many times shes been thrown down, and dust herself off.

Carrie sighed, and sat down beside Sue, hunched over, looking at the ground.

Sue was shocked that Carrie said that. She didn't want to leave, but she knew Carrie wanted her to. And she was going to listen to Carrie. So, she wasn't going to put up anymore of a fight.

"This is it..." Sue whimpered, tears starting to flow down her cheeks.

Carrie's eyes also started to tear up. She was saved by Sue, and now she was leaving. They made such a huge bond in the last few weeks, no one could understand the power of Sue's love towards Carrie White.

Carrie couldn't hold back, and she flung her arms around Sue, and squeezed her, and didn't want to let go. Sue cried into Carrie's arms. In a couple of days, Sue is going to leave the city, and visit a new one. She is going to move to Western United States without Carrie. They had to say goodbye to each other once and for all, and thank each other for the wonderful things that they went through together.

Whilst the girls were crying, Sue thought of an idea that might just work.

"Carrie! Come with us to Wyoming!" Sue squealed gleefully, shaking Carrie's shoulders.

"Oh Sue, I don't know-"

"Carrie please! We can still be together! We can travel to a new world for you! We can ride horses, my grandpa owns a farm! We can fish! We don't have to worry about anyone hating you!"

Carrie thought about it. Should she go with Sue? Or move on from her. It was a huge choice that both of them have to face right now. It stung like a frozen lash, but she needed to think about this. She can't leave Ms. Desjarden, Laura, Reagan, Aubrey, Charlie, and Jinxy! They were like a family she never had! They were like...a fireman throwing water on a Burning Bridge. She can't leave them, but she can't leave Sue...

After a moment of thinking, Carrie finally had a decision to make. The anticipation was waiting to be unfolded. It was her choice now. Her whole life is either in a 'yes' or 'no'. Everything that Sue had done for her was remarkable, and she won't ever forget that, but also the Desjarden sisters took her in, when no one else was there...except Sue...

"Okay. I'll go..." Carrie smiled.

Sue's face bloomed like a newborn flower. So content, and beautiful. The way her eyes lite up, to the smile that split her face in two, Carrie was always so happy when she smiled like that.

"YES!" Sue screamed, as she flung herself over to Carrie, and wrapped her arms around her as tight as she could. Carrie laughed, but tried to breathe at the same time.

Sue skipped over to her phone, and dialed her mom's number. After three rings, her mom picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Yes Sue? Is everything alright?"

"Uhm...this might sound a little sudden..."


	18. Chapter 18

"Yes, Sue. What do you need?" Reagan asked, whilst she was sitting on the couch across from Carrie and Sue beside Rita, and Lauren.

Sue's mother said she was very excited to have Carrie join them in Wyoming for a new start. Carrie _did _have a passport in case of emergencies, and she was stoked that Sue's mother let Carrie join them even after what happened.

But the only thing that was in their way...was telling the Desjardens.

"Uhm, this is kind of out of the ordinary, but I talked to my mom, and Carrie and I are moving to Wyoming with my parents..." Sue said quietly.

The sisters looked shocked, and turned to look at one another. Finally Rita turned back to the girls and smiled. "Okay. It's fine, we're okay, and you're going to be okay. Have fun in Wyoming."

Sue looked confused. "What? That's it? No 'oh my God, they're leaving!'?" Rita laughed. "No, of course not. I think it will be good for Carrie to get away from the city, and travel the world. Get her mind off of everything."

Sue shook her head, and blinked aggressively. "Okay? Thank you? Ha, but um, I wanted to say thank you for all you've done for us...it really means a lot."

Sue was blinking back tears. Rita noticed, and got up, and sat in the middle of Carrie and Sue. She wrapped her arms around both of the girls in a three-way hug.

"No. Thank _you _for letting me have a couple of daughters. Even though it's only been a few weeks. You guys deserve this, and Carrie, you deserve this more than anybody. You've been through so much, and you belong with Sue. I hope you live a happy life, and meet some friends, and not be stressed out. Life's too short to be stressed."

Carrie sniffled in Rita's sweater, and pulled away smiling. She smiled back, and gently rubbed the teens shoulder.

"When are you two leaving?" Lauren asked.

"3 hours." Sue laughed with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, you better get packing honey!" Reagan laughed, whilst patting Jinxy on the head.

Sue nodded, and her and Carrie run up the stairs, and starts packing her clothes, toothbrush, stuffed-animals etc. Carrie just helped Sue, as she didn't have a lot of things to pack. She often wore Reagan or Laura's clothing, or Sue's. She had a toothbrush, but that was about it.

The girls finished packing, and brought their suit-cases downstairs by the door. When they got there, they saw Laura holding Jinxy on the leash, with her crate, bed, toys, food, etc beside her.

"Where's Jinxy going?" Carrie asked.

"With you." Laura smiled.

"A gift from all of us." Reagan smiled, as she walked up from downstairs holding Charlie's hand.

"What?" Sue smiled.

"You guys been through so much, and we thought Jinxy would want to go with you. So you can remember us." Reagan smiled.

Carrie's eyes widened and smiled, to excited for words. Laura handed her the leash, and Carrie took it. They all hugged one last time.

"You've done so much girls. Have fun with your life. Call us if you need _anything_. You guys deserve this." Rita smiled, breaking the hug.

_"We deserve this". _Carrie thought.

It wasn't long before the car honked from the driveway.

* * *

Carrie stared out the airplane window with her mouth opened, and her jaw dropped. She was shocked at how beautiful the scenery was. The bright-piercing blue sky, a hint of clouds, it was all so breathtaking.

Sue was sound asleep beside her, with Sue's parents in the two seats in front of them, and Jinxy was in the dog kennel, probably asleep in her crate.

Sue's head was rested on Carrie's shoulder, her breaths long and languid. Carrie smiled at Sue, as she gently caressed her blonde hair lovingly.

"Ya know, Sue used to talk about you all the time..." Sue's dad said, turning his head from the plane seat, to look at Carrie.

Carrie's eyes tore away from Sue and looked up at Sue's dad surprisingly. "Really?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, she used to come home saying how unfair she was treating you, and how she wished she could save you in some way."

"She really loves you.." He continued.

Carrie smiled, and turned her head back around to look at Sue, gently breathing in-and-out, her blonde strays of hair rising and falling on her chest. "I really love her too. She's done so much for me." Carrie said.

"We know. She's special. You guys are gonna have so much fun in Wyoming, there's rodeo's, camping,..."

Carrie started to zone out to Mr. Snell, as she thought about her new life, and how everything will be better, and less stressful, being able to break free from the constant reminders of her Momma, and the prom night. Just being able to FINALLY live life, and smile, without worrying about who's watching, or who's judging.

Carrie snapped out of her day-dream to feel rumbling coming from under the seats. It grew more intense, as the whole plane started to shake violently, and everyone started to scream for help. Sue woke up, and looked confused and scared. Sue parents were screaming and asking what was going on.

The flight attendant tried to keep her balance from the plane, and ran for the phone.

"EVERYONE KEEP CALM! WE HAVE A SAFETY PACKAGE-"

Carrie ignored the flight attendant, as she started to zone out again. She might die right now. After all that her and Sue had been through, she might die in 2 minutes to a plane crash, that was travelling to her new life. This couldn't be happening right now.

Memories of her and Sue flew past her mind:

_Carrie and Sue at the park together, Carrie and Sue hugging, kissing, making love, talking, playing, laughing, having fun, being free..._

Carrie stopped dreaming, as she heard one last scream from Sue, and everything went black.

* * *

Carrie woke up to a pounding, throbbing headache, she squeezed her eyes shut, and then forcefully opened them, to find her in the plane, and half of the people dead, some crying, and some shocked into silence.

There were paramedics coming in by the dozen, with gurney's, and a helicopter outside. They were all helping the victims of the crash, on to the gurney, and on the helicopter right outside.

Carrie groaned in pain, and turned her head, which was lying on the ground to find Sue. She looked around, and all she saw were other people lying there, no sign of her. Carrie started to get anxious, and worried. What if something happened to Sue?

She tried to crawl around the plane to find her, but she was too weak to make it. She collapsed on the ground. She looked up, with a dizzy head, and spots in her eyes. She wanted to pass out. She finally saw Sue lying on the ground, her eyes shut, her blonde hair rusty with blood, her body twisted, and shaped the way someone's shouldn't be. You could tell her leg was broken, by the way it bent.

Carrie's eyes widened in horror. She tried to crawl to Sue, but she couldn't move her body. It was like she was paralyzed. Maybe she was. She had a lump in her throat and couldn't breath. She just lay there staring at Sue, all broken, and twisted.

The male paramedic ran over to Sue, and placed her on the gurney, and rolled her out, and placed her in a body bag.

Carrie tried to scream, but nothing came out. Her eyes were filling with emotions, and water started spilling out of them. Sue Snell was dead. She was gone. And never coming back. What was Carrie going to do? Her whole life depended on Sue, and she was gone, all because of a plane crash.

Carrie wanted to die, but the overwhelming urge to sleep soon drew upon her, as her last picture was of Sue in the body bag.

* * *

**Carrie**

The first time I registered her, she was a blur of blonde hair that kissed her shoulders, and Ocean Eyes. You could tell she was happy, and bubbly, but not quite. Her and her friends bullied me to the point of murder, but I couldn't be happier with what happened after that.

But she saved me. She was my savior in life, she gave me a life to live, and forget about my religion. You could see the pain in her eyes, but she tried to cover it up.

Her personality was so amazing. Kind, loyal, loving, caring. She was truly;

Beautiful.

* * *

**Sue**

The first time I met her, she was a vision of messy dirty blonde hair, with her shoulders hunched, and wearing plaid clothing, covered by her Mother. She had the most beautiful eyes i've ever seen. Blue on the outside, and green that danced on the inside.

She had a certain twinkle when she talked, like she was _glad _that you engaged in a conversation with her.

Chris started picking on her, and we all joined in. I got fed up with it, and tried to put an end to it, but it just made things worse. But did it really?

Her name was Carrie White; and I bullied her, and made her life a living hell. But after that, she was my job, and I finished it. I made her happy, and gave her a life. I can leave...

I see an Angel's arms stretch out to me.

It's Tommy. He's smiling his goofy smile.

I let him take me, as I float up out of everything, and think about how Carrie will be with me gone. I don't know, but I gave her the tools, and she has to build her life back up.

I loved her, and I know I did a good job of giving her a new life. It's her time now to be free, i'll see her one day, but right now...i'll be in her memories where I was meant to be.

**Last chapter is the epilogue. Wow, I hoped you all enjoyed it! Thank you for sticking with me through this! Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Epilogue**

_2 years later..._

Carrie White sat in her bed whilst petting her new puppy's head named Jinxy Jr. After the crash, Jinxy had not survived, but Carrie still wanted to remember her, so she had adopted Jinxy Jr., from a local Animal Shelter, almost a year later.

Carrie ran her hand through her long blonde hair, closed her eyes, and sighed.

A knock came from the door, and it opened to reveal the face that Carrie lived with for the past two years after the crash.

Erika Gogan. George Dawson's ex-girlfriend. One of the few to survive the violent outburst at the prom night.

After the crash, Carrie couldn't go back to the Desjarden's. She couldn't face them again. It would only bring back horrible, but pleasant memories of Sue. So she looked up, and called Erika; who had her own apartment in New York, and asked if she could stay with her. Erika happily agreed, and Carrie flew out to New York, met up with Erika, and the girls have been roommates ever since. Erika helped Carrie with the nightmares that occurred at night, and the tears that came along with Sue's death.

The girls were good friends, but never as close as Sue and Carrie, and never will. Sue had done so much for Carrie, she would never be replaced.

George Dawson had also survived but the couple broke up a year later.

"How you doing?" Erika smiled, walking over to sit on the edge of Carrie's bed, and placing a gentle hand on Carrie's leg.

"Better." Carrie smiled.

Erika smiled in response, and patted Jinxy Jr.'s head.

Erika positioned herself so she could sit beside Carrie on the bed, and stuck her legs under the covers.

"You've been through so much Carrie." Erika said, as she gently rubbed the back of Carrie's head gently. Carrie nodded, as fresh tears started to come up, and a lump in her throat started developing. Carrie blinked them back down, and nodded.

Erika wrapped her warm arms around Carrie; and if on cue, Carrie broke lose like a waterfall.

"Shhh...it's okay. I'm here..." Erika whispered, reassuring the young girl that it was alright to cry.

"I-I miss her...I miss Sue..." Carrie cried.

"I know, I know. It's okay. I know it hurts..."

Carrie cried for a good five minutes, before she dried out, and fell asleep.

Erika lay down beside Carrie, and hugged her tight, to comfort her.

Erika never hated Carrie, or bullied her. She never talked to her, or tried to stop everything that was happening. She usually kept her own business, and stayed away from all the drama at Ewen High.

Carrie breathed slowly, and languidly, as the drifted off into a blissful slumber.

Erika knew Sue would want Erika to take good care of Carrie, and never let her go. Carrie has no friends, no family, only Erika now. Erika was determined to take Sue's place in guiding Carrie to her happy life.

Erika was gently caressing Carrie's hair, her finger tips, as Carrie was sleeping. Her warm, toned arm wrapped around Carrie's upper-body, pressing her close into her.

"You're going to be okay, I promise. I won't let you _ever _be alone Carrie. Even though she's gone, i'm still here, and never leaving." Erika whispered into Carrie's ear.

And from above the sky, past the clouds, past the beautiful birds that flew over the land, and the stars that danced in the Galaxies, Sue Snell was overlooking Carrie and Erika from Heaven, with a smile...

_The End._

**Done! Thank you ALL for reading this story, and sticking with me. I know I made Sue's death quite sudden, but that was my plan all along. Thank you for reading, and REVIEW! Also, I will NOT be making a sequel. Sorry:(**


End file.
